Accro au thé contre Lychantrope
by Meinakia
Summary: Boire un litre de thé par jours, c'est bien. Etre amie avec les maraudeurs, c'est tres bien. Etre amoureuse de Remus Lupin, ça l'est tout de suite moins.   Une suite de P.O.V de Maïwen  OC  et de P.O.V de Remus
1. Chapter 1

_P.O.V Maïwen:_

_Bonjour. Maïwen O'kalahan's. J'entre en sixième année à gryffondor, et je suis une poudlardienne des plus banales, puisque j'ai finis par tomber dans le piège de l'un des maraudeurs. _

_Mais attention, pas le sportif Potter, le -reconnaissons le, splendide, Sirius Black- ou encore, Pettigrow, qui attire quelques filles qui le trouvent "Trop chou". On a surement pas la même définition du mot chou. _

_Non, moi celui que mon coeur (et mon corps? Je ne l'avouerait jamais) convoite, c'est le beau, le mysterieux, le timide Remus Lupin. _

_Mes manoeuvres de rapprochement ont commencé cet été, avec l'aide de Lily Evans, une de mes toutes premieres amies au chateau. En effet, elle a finit par céder à moitié aux avances de James, en devenant, d'une certaine manière, un membre honoraire de leur groupe. Et je l'ai suivis, parce que franchement, les maraudeurs, c'est... Un véritable plaisir d'être avec eux, je le reconnais. Ils sont unis, droles, quoique un tantinet chiant, mais j'aime pas les gens parfaits. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Remus, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux dorés, son sourire timide, ses mains fines, ses lèvres... Mais bref, passons. Et que j'ai appris à le connaitre. Parce que je ne saute pas dans les bras d'un mec juste pour son physique, sans blague! _

_Bon. Ok, ça aide. Encore une fois, passons. _

_J'étais sur le quaie depuis dix bonnes minutes quand j'aperçus un petit groupe qui s'avancait vers moi, souriant. _

_"-On aurait besoin d'une nouvelle batteuse... _

_-Lily chérie, ça ne te tenterais pas? Tu sais taper fort! _

_-James! Je ne suis pas ta chérie! _

_-Oh, salut Maïwen!" _

_Ca, ca a été dit par mon maraudeur favoris, avec une sourire doux. _

_Grrrrrrrr. Retenez moi ou je le croque. _

_Lily a du lire dans mes pensées, parce qu'elle s'est jeté sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, mettant ainsi une distance de sécurité entre moi et le beau, le mysterieux, etc. _

_"-Tes vacances? _

_-Tranquille, Tim et Lea ont été ingérable, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ou est Léa? _

_-Léa, c'est ta petite soeur qui rentre à Poudlard, c'est ça?"_

_Oh mon dieu! Il s'en souvient! IL S'EN SOUVIENT! _

_"-Oui. Elle doit etre partit dire au revoir à mes parents."_

_Comme l'a précisé le maraudeur, Lea, c'est ma soeur, et Tim... Mon jumeau. Mon double. Mon frere. Nan, en fait mon cousin, mais c'est tout comme. _

_"Oh, et en parlant de ça, James, Tim a dit qu'il se présenterait au poste de batteur! _

_-ENFIN! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça! Ce mec a le plus beau coups de batte que j'ai jamais vu! _

_-Lily, fait gaffe, tu vas avoir de la concurrence... _

_-MAÏWEN! _

_-Roh, c'est bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien..." _

_On se dirigeait vers le poudlard express, rejoint par Tim, qui attrapa ma malle en dépit de mes protestations et adressa un vague signe de la main aux maraudeurs, en arborant une belle teinte rouge vif. Tim et sa timidité chronique. A se demander ce qu'il fout a Gryffondor. _

_P.O.V Remus: _

_Pendant que l'on se rassemblait dans un wagon, je songeais que ces nouvelles présences féminines apportait LA touche qu'il manquait à notre groupe. Premierement, on pourra redécorer la salle sur demande sans que Sirius disent que mes idées "Font gay" vu que ce sera Lily ou Maïwen qui les auront proposées après mes subtiles suggestions. Machiavelique? Je sais. Deuxiemement, peut-etre que ça apportera à Sirius ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect envers la gente féminine. Non pas que Sirius soit un salaud notoire, mais soyons franc: Il drague, embrasse, saute, rompt. Tout ça en 4 jours. Une semaine, si la fille est plus interessante que la moyenne. Triste constat? La vérité, c'est que Sirius Black est convaincu qu'un jour il aura LE déclic et saura qu'il vient de trouver LA femme de sa vie. Et que le meilleur moyen de ne pas la louper etait d'"essayer" toutes celles qui passaient à sa portée. Enfin, celle qui étaient assez cruche pour céder en moins d'une heure. _

_"-Bon, mon loup, tu me passes un chocogrenouille ou je dois me lever?" _

_Inutile de dire que je fis un arret cardiaque, avant de contempler la brune en fasse de moi avec de grands yeux et une machoire crispée. _

_"-Bah oui, quoi, tu connais la légende nan? Remus, l'enfant loup, dans la mythologie romaine, nan, ça te dit rien? Bon, bah passe moi quand même ce chocogrenouille." _

_Prénom de merde. J'apprend en plus qu'un personnage du nom de Remus serait associé à un loup obscur. Mais qu'on m'achève! _

_"Une vieille légende moldu. MA CHOCOGRENOUILLE, LOUPIOT!" _

_Je grommelais en lui passant sa chocogrenouille. Quelle caractère de merde, je vous jure. Aucune patience. _

_"-Soit tu arrete de m'appeler Loupiot, soit je te trouve un surnom! _

_-Tu trouveras jamais! _

_-Si! Si! Si! Je sais! Ma petite compagne d'infirmerie! _

_-Je t'emmerde, Remus Lupin. _

_-Bah quoi? C'est un peu vrai nan? Ma mysterieuse partenaire de maladie! _

_-Oh oui, que je suis mysterieuse, avec moi, on ne sait jamais en quoi un rhume peut dégénérer." _

_Oui, bon, là, je l'ai peut-etre un peu véxée. Mais reconnaissons le, Maïwen, en plus d'avoir un caractère un peu trop affirmé, à une facheuse tendance à choper tout ce qui passe, surement du à ses problemes de sommeil. Eux-même du, à mon avis, à son excessive consommation de thé. Mais on ne contredit pas Maïwen quand il s'agit de thé. D'ailleurs, elle vient de sortir un thermos. Un silence religieux se fait tandis qu'elle se verse sa premiere tasse, y ajoute deux sucres, et secoue le susnommé thermos pour savoir si quelqu'un en veut. Nan, franchement, faudrait etre temeraire pour priver Maïwen ne fut-ce que d'une tasse, et même si elle le propose. _

_"-Moi j'en veux bien une!" _

_Repose en paix, James. _

_Elle lui verse sa tasse en lui jetant un regard torve. Reconnaissons le, elle peut faire peur. En fait, elle peut-etre tres jolie, avec son visage pointu et ses yeux noisettes! Mais il faut l'avouer, elle ressemble quand même pas mal à un vampire. Un beau vampire, mais quand même. Cheveux noirs et lisses, teint cadavrique, cernes de trois jours au moins... D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé si c'était vraiment du thé ou alors du O negatif qu'il y avait dans son thermos. D'ailleurs, peut-etre que le Destin à inspiré à James sa téméraire requète pour répondre à mes intimes questionnements._

_"-Hmmmmmmmmm... Menthe, si je ne m'abuse? _

_-Oui. _

_-Menthe? J'en veux!"_

_Sirius. Non. Pas toi aussi. _

_"-Moi aussi! Moi aussi!" _

_Lily et Peter. _

_"-Bon, allez, file une tasse."_

_Non, la vie n'a pas perdu tout sens à mes yeux, c'est juste que l'arome du thé qui sort des tasses est tout simplement divin. _

_Elle me jette un regard ahuris quand elle me voit boire mon thé sans sucre, puis finis par prendre un air franchement méprisant en tournant la tête et en levant le nez, faisant semblant de me snober. Je me penche et lui chatouille les cotes, ce qui eu pour effet immediat... De renverser sa tasse. _

_Oups. _

_P.O.V Maïwen: _

_"-Oups.. _

_-Remus John Lupin. _

_-Pitié Maï, je... Je suis trop jeune pour mourir! _

_-Remus John Lupin. _

_-Je ferais ce que tu veux! Je repasserai ton uniforme! J'irais faire remplir ton thermos chaque jour! Je... _

_-Remus John Lupin. Va m'acheter une dizaine de choccogrouille avant que je ne t'étripe." _

_Je le vis s'enfuir du compartiment. Je suis si éffrayante que ça? Et comment ça, c'est pas comme ça que je vais le séduire? Si ça se trouve, il aime les filles de caractère! Oh, et puis merde, je m'excuserai, le rembourserai, le... _

_"Bon, j'ai pas trouvé la vendeuse, alors... Prend ça."_

_Oh mon dieu. Remus Lupin me tendait sa propre réserve de chocolat. Un silence religieux s'installe dans le wagon. _

_"Wow... Bon, je prend qu'une tablette, signe de ma grand magnanimité. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et tes autres propositions tiennent toujours._

_-Dans ce cas, je reprend ma tablette. _

_-Bon. Disons deux tablettes et tu es totalement pardonné."_

_Il me fixe avec de grands yeux._

_Bah oui quoi, faut etre indulgente avec celui qu'on aime._


	2. Chapter 2

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

**A peine arriver au chateau que Remus est déjà partit à l'infirmerie "régler deux-trois trucs". Il y est souvent, à l'infirmerie. Il dit toujours que c'est sa maison qui a brulé ou sa grand mere/ Grande tante/ Arriere grand papy qui est mort(e) quand il s'absente, mais moi je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, allongé sur son lit, pâle, en train d'essayer de recuperer. Donc, à mon avis, il a une maladie grave. Sur ces pensées, j'entrais dans le chateau, mes precieuses plaquettes de chocolat serré contre moi... Jusqu'a ce qu'une grande claque dans le dos manque de m'expedier sur les marches. **

**"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! SINISTRE ABRUTIT! **

**-Maïwen ma puce, faut vraiment que tu m'apprenes comment tu fais pour effrayer notre Remus national! **

**-En attendant, toi je ne t'effraie pas... **

**-Parce qu'on sait tout les deux que tu as succombé depuis longtemps à mon charme légendaire!" **

**Pour toute réponse, je lui assene une claque à l'arriere de la tête. **

**"Aïeuh! Bon, donc, tu m'apprendras? **

**-Ok. A partir de maintenant, tu es mon disciple. **

**-Bien maitresse! **

**-Efface ce sourire de seducteur à deux noises de ta gueule immédiatement, disciple." **

**Pendant qu'on entrait dans la grande salle, Sirius, bien décidé à jouer son role de Disciple jusqu'au bout, portait mon sac et essayait d'epousseter ma robe de sorciere. **

**"Disciple! C'est assez! Suffit! SIRIUS BORDEL ARRETE D'ESSAYER DE ME TRIPOTER! **

**-Certaines se damneraient pour etre à ta place, ingrate." **

**Je lui assenais une seconde claque. **

**"Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on parle à son maître."**

**P.O.V Remus: **

**Je marchais vers l'infirmerie, en me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait, des le début de l'année. **

**"Bonjour madame. **

**-Oh, bonjour Remus! Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps. Je voulais te dire que à partir de maintenant, et pour plus de sureté, tu viendras une petite demi-heure plus tot, et qu'on va chercher une autre maniere d'acceder à la cabane hurlante... Pour éviter l'accident de l'année derniere." **

**Je blémis. Effectivement, l'année derniere, grace aux delicats conseils de mon "Cher" ami Sirius Black, j'ai failli faire sa peau à Rogue. **

**Apres deux ou trois échanges de politesse, je repartis vers la grande salle, et, ayant repéré les energumenes qui me servent d'amis, je m'assis à droite de Tim, qui, plus timide du tout, parlait chimie avec Peter, les yeux brillants. Chimie moldu, s'entend. La grande passion de Peter, avec les batailles de cartes explosives, dont Tim est également friant. Et, à ma gauche, se trouve un Sirius Black écoutant religieusement les paroles de Maïwen, qui ne m'a apparement pas remarqué. **

**"Pour le pieger, disciple, il te faut PENSER Remus, VIVRE Remus, RESSENTIR Remus... Avant d'esperer pouvoir comprendre les bases du mecanisme Remusien, manger une demi plaquette de chocolat matin et soir, et ceux, une semaine durant avant la blague, devrait t'aider à se mettre à sa place. Tu dois ETRE Rem... Oh, Remus, comment ça c'est passé à l'infirmerie?"**

**Cette fille est incroyable. Elle vient de se faire choper en train d'expliquer comment me comprendre à Sirius pour me faire un coup pourris, et apres elle me dit bonjour normalement. **

**"C'est quoi cette histoire de disciple, Maï? **

**-Rien, Sirius veut que je lui apprene deux trois trucs, en échange de sa complete obéissance. Du pudding, disciple.**

**-Oh oui maitresse!" **

**Et il lui servit une genereuse assiette sous nos éclats de rire. Décidement, j'aimais bien nos nouveaux venus. **

**"Remus?**

**-Oui Jamesie?"**

**Ledit Jamesie examina rapidement notre dortoir, à la recherche de potentielles oreilles indiscretes. **

**Puis il me regarde avec LE sourire en coin. **

**Ça va mal là. Ça va même tres mal. **

**"-Dis moi, Remus, Maïwen..."**

**Oh putain. **

**"-Elle remplit bien les trois premiers critères, non?**

**-JAMES!**

**-Bah quoi?"**

**Les critères. Une idée de James aussi. Bah tiens. Il a décidé que si je ne me trouvais pas de fille, il allait m'éaider". En établissant une liste de cinq critères. Si la fille remplissait le premier, je devais la considerer comme une personne appréciée, le deuxieme, comme une amie, le troisieme, envisager une possible relation de couple, le quatrieme, considérer la-dite relation comme serieuse, et le cinquieme, j'avais le droit de... Enfin... Comment dire? Développer physiquement, disons. **

**Le cinquieme étant "Accepter ma lychantropie", vous comprendrez que NON le grand Remus Lupin n'a jamais vraiment eu de relations longues, serieuses et épanouies. Mais j'ai seize ans, j'ai le temps, non? **

**Question rhétorique, merci.**

**Il faut dire que quand on est entouré de deux casanova en puissance, on a tendance à complexer. Mais je n'envie ni Sirius, ni James. **

**Sirius, parce que je ne cherche pas une série de plan cul, même dans le louable but de trouver mon âme soeur, et James, parce que même si il le cache bien, il aime réelment Lily et souffre de la situation. Et essaie de l'oublier avec une autre environ tout les trois mois.**

**Donc non, je ne les envies pas.**

**Je ressortis la liste qu'on avait établis avec James. **

**1: Caractere affirmée**

**Ça c'est sur. **

**2: Gentille et drole**

**Drole, sans aucun doute. Gentille, euh... **

**3: attrayante physiquement**

**Oui, bon**

**4: sentiments forts et reciproques**

**C'est à partir de là que ça commence a clocher. De toute maniere, Maïwen ne m'interesse pas, et je ne l'interesse pas non plus. C'est pas beau la vie? **

**Je m'endormis en assomant ma conscience a coup de maillet. **

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

**"Alors, le beauuuuuuuuu Remus ne t'es pas encore tombé dans les bras? **

**-Patience, Lily, patience... Ça ne saurait tarder... **

**-Qui est amoureuse de Remus? **

**-Maïweeeeeeeeeeeeen! **

**-Lily, ta gueule ou je dis à Potter que tu murmures son nom toute les nuits! **

**-C'est faux! **

**-C'est vrai!**

**-Elle a raison! **

**-Alice, reste en dehors de ça!"**

**La digne préfete se mit à bouder, pendant que, avec Alice, nous entamions une danse sauvage en chantonnant "Lily jolie tu veux sortir avec moi? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez Lily Jolie..." **

**Finalement, elle finit par nous jeter un silencio à chacune et par se coucher, tout habillée, pour bien montrer son mécontentement.**

**Le lendemain, nous reçumes enfin nos emploie du temps. A par Peter, qui voulait etre potioniste, et Tim, qui voulait devenir joueur professionel, nous visions tous l'ecole d'aurore, et c'est sans surprise que nous nous sommes tous retrouvé avec le même emploie du temps, arithmantecie en plus pour Lily et Remus. L'avouerais-je? Je suis un peu jalouse de Lily. Mais chut. Décision fut prise de lancer l'offensive "Remus sera mien"! En arrivant devant la porte, je sentis deux bras puissant me tirer en arriere et me serrer contre un torse musclé, tandis que des meches de cheveux noirs non identifié m'arrivait dans les yeux. **

**"Sirius.. **

**-Bah quoi Maï-Maï? **

**-... Rien. Bonjour a toi aussi."**

**Cet idiot allait faire capoter mon plan. **

**"-Salut Maïwen! **

**-Salut james -je lui fit un de mes plus beaux sourires- Salut Remus!"**

**Je m'approchais de lui et lui fit une bise, et j'eu le plaisir de le voir rougir elegamenent, avant de prendre moi meme une belle teinte rosée. **

**Un cadavre avec du blush. Aucun doute, apres cette charmante vision, il doit etre fou de moi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Les cours étaient déjà bien entamé. Je fredonnais une chanson moldu pendant l'histoire de la magie, les yeux dans le vague. A poudlard, les seules moyens d'écouter de la musique était d'aller au trois balais, ou la radio était à fond 24h sur 24, ou d'avoir des amis avec des instruments.

Mais la plupart chantait faux.

Personnelement, je n'ai jamais été capable d'aligner trois notes sur une guitare, mais d'apres Disciple, j'ai une voix assez sympa.

Mais Disciple est payé pour me flatter.

Tiens, parlons-en, de Disciple.

On se connait depuis à peine trois mois, mais on est déja comme les deux doigts de la main. Genre... Ame soeur, mais version amis, vous me suivez? Il me comprend, je le comprend, même si on ne se raconte nos vies respectives que petit à petit.

Quand je vivrais seuls avec mes trente-cinqs chats, je voudrais encore avoir des sujets de conversations avec lui, que diable!

"-Bon, mesdemoiselles, on a tout l'apres-midi de libre, un petit tour au trois balais?

-Devoirs, Potter. En plus, comment veux-tu aller à pré au lard, abrutit dégénéré?

-Tu verras, Evans, ma douce. Bon. On est vendredi. Disons qu'on y va demain?

-Je réitere ma question, veracrasse obtus!"

Ces deux là finiront ensemble.

Obligé.

Nous finissons par accepter de venir le lendemain, et, alors que j'attend une réaction de Remus, Sirius me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Avec la jupe de l'uniforme.

Qui tourne.

Et se soulève.

Devant Remus.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire tout a l'heure.

Je vais me faire un tapis de sa peau.

Je le hais.

**P.O.V Remus:**

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent? Peut-etre que Maïwen refuse de déscendre, morte de honte à l'idée qu'on sache qu'elle est fan des Harpie's guitars jusqu'à ses sous-vetements?

Chouette boxer, d'ailleur.

Les deux filles descendirent enfin dans la salle commune, toute deux vétus de pull (col roulé pour Lily, col rond et foulard pour Maïwen) et de longs jupons moldus, peut-etre par précaution face à la réaction de Sirius. Quoique ces jupons ont aussi l'air de voler facilement. Bon, la principale différence, c'est que si Lily est en mode pull rouge/ Jupons blancs et cheveux de lionnes lachés, Maïwen est plus en mode Pull NOIR, jupons NOIR, cheveux attachés NOIR et écharpe... Bordel, mais ou a-t-elle été cherché une telle teinte de vert? Si son foulard ne fait pas de lumière tout seul, c'est limite. Et elle a retenu ses (trop?) long cheveux en une espece de chignon négligé fait en deux minutes chronos. Ca a du lui prendre moins de temps qu'a Lily qui devait mettre ses bouclettes en place.

"Ma chère Lily, je ne comprend pas. On a pourtant fait attention à mettre des vetements aussi bandant qu'un scroutt à Pétard pour qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à nous regarder.

-Ma chère Maïwen, nous faisons fausse route. Il faut trouver le juste milieux. Pas assez pour qu'ils essaient d'imaginer ce qu'il y a en dessous, et assez pour ne pas qu'ils matent.

-Tu dois avoir raison, ma chère Lily."

Et elles sortirent la tête haute... Avant de revenir parce qu'elles ne connaissaient pas le passage.

On déambule dans les couloirs, Sirius guettant les environs sur la carte, tout en essayant de la cacher à Maïwen, pendant que James, l'air réveur, rentre dans tout les premieres années. Il semble en effet convaincu que si Lily-la-préfete a accepté d'enfreindre une bonne quinzaine d'articles du reglements et de venir avec nous, c'est parce que son charme "légendaire" commence à agir. Grand bien lui fasse. Arrivés, nous allames chez Honeydukes (c'est que j'ai une réserve de chocolat à reconstituer, moi!) pendant que les filles allaient chez GaiChiffon. Alibi vaseux: je les vois, par la vitrine de la confiserie, courir de chez Gaichiffon, certes un sac à la main, en direction de... Zonko.

Pauvre de nous.

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Nous sortons en vitesse de chez Gaichiffons, avec chacune une robe de sorcière, inspiré de la mode moldu: haut de la robe moulant avec col en V, et le bas jusqu'aux pieds, en jupons de hippies, mais plus... Aérien, c'est le mot.

Lily en a une vert émeraude et moi une...

Rose framboise.

Pour rire.

Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être grossierement interompus par... Moi, moi et moi, on est sortit en vitesse. Et on a couru jusque chez Zonko. Parce qu'ils ont sortit...

Ratatatatatata...

Le nouveau, le seul, l'unique, le beau, le magnifique BONBON QUI REND CONFUS!

Les effets sont diverses. Mes espoirs sont de voir Sirius marcher sur les mains, Remus danser un truc folklorique russe, James demandé Lily en mariage et Peter se prendre pour MacGo.

Ou alors non, un de ces effets dans n'importe quel ordre. Quoique confus ou pas, si quelqu'un demande la main de Lily devant James, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Si c'est Sirius, remarque, je pourrais toujours m'en faire un tapis.

Une fois les bonbons dans nos poches et un sourire innocent plaqué sur nos splendides visages, on se dirige vers les trois balais, ou les garçons nous ont donné rendez-vous.

"Alors? Vous avez acheté quoi?

-Des robes.

-Menteuses."

Lupin me jette un regard, paupiere mi fermées, sourire en coin, verre levé jusqu'aux dites lèvres, jambes croisées... On en mangerait. Mais il a dit quoi?

"-Pardon?

-Menteuses. Vous avez aussi été à..."

Je dois super bien mimé les pendaisons et les milles et unes tortures que l'ont peut infliger à un male, parce qu'il change de couleur, pose son verre, tend les jambes et dit, d'une voix un peu trop précipitée:

-...à dentelles sorcieres."

Bonne strategie de diversion: les trois autres nous regarde, intéréssés, pendant que Lily fusille Lupin du regard.

**P.O.V Lupin:**

"Dentelles sorcieres? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?- me murmura Lily, fulminante, en s'asseyant entre moi et Peter-

-Oh, tu sais Lily, il a simplement dit ce qui lui ai passé par la tête... Ce qui peuple ses pensées et ses fantasmes nuit et jours... -suggera Maïwen, medisante, en s'asseyant entre moi et Sirius-

-Maï-Maï, je peux voir ce que t'as acheté à D.S?

-Mais bien sur, Disciple... Ce soir, 21h, dans la salle sur demande? Ne met pas de caleçon, t'en auras pas besoin..."

Sirius s'étouffe avec son jus de citrouille, tandis que Peter et James font des yeux ronds. Pour ma part, je dois avoir une tête sympa aussi, vu que Lily sort son appareil photo et que je suis immortalisé avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

"-Celle là, elle est sur le mur d'affichage ce soir!" S'exclama la rousse, enjouée.

"-Vengeance, Remus!" me glisse-t-elle.

Qui a dit que les filles de Gryffondors étaient de petits etres fragiles, innocents et purs? Ouais bah oubliez. Ce sont des monstres. Des fourbes.

"-Espece de... De serpentarde!

-REMUS!

-REMUS!

-REMUS!

-PETER! JAMES! SIRIUS!

-MAÏWEN!"

Nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement vers la petite brune.

"Bah quoi?"

Les femmes, j'vous jure.

"-Je vais nous commander à boire."

Pendant qu'elle part d'un pas sautillant, avec Lily pour l'aider à porter les boissons, nous mettons au point nos plan marivaudesques.

"Donc Remus. Ton petit problème de fourrure refait surface quand?

-Apres demain...

-Et bien Peter, Sirius, et moi, on a une surprise!"

Le sourire un peu trop réjouit qui apparaissait sur chaque visage ne me dit rien de bon.

"-Peter, c'est toi le plus discret... Montre lui!

-Euh...

-Allez, personne ne nous regarde!" s'énerva Sirius

Apres un petit "Pop" je vois, sur la chaise, a la place de Peter...

Un rat.

"-Vous... Vous...

-Si des humains ne peuvent pas t'accompagner, des animaux, eux, le peuvent!

-James est un cerf, et moi un chien, on pourra te retenir en cas de problème!

-Je... Tu... Mais... Vous..

-Je tu il nous vous...

-MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES!"

Debout, je tape sur la table avec toute ma force, l'écume au lèvre et les crocs sortits. Non mais quels bande de con!

"-Remus, Remus, Remus... Calme toi..."

Je sens deux mains me masser les épaules et je vois un plateau devant nous. Les filles sont revenu, et Maïwen est en train de... Me masser les épaules. Logique.

"-... Désolée les filles. Quand à VOUS! -toujours debout, je pointe sur eux un doigt accusateur- VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, ON REGLE "ÇA" CE SOIR!"

Je me rassois, et une petite main pose devant moi...

Une grande tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

Je me retourne vers la déesse qui a eu cette délicate attention, des larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux... Pour voir Maïwen, faisant un clin d'oeil à Sirius.

Je suis sur que c'est une vile manigance. Mais c'est quand même gentil. Tiens, pour la peine, je lui paie son thé. Tout les autres sont à la bière, et nous jette de faux regards dédaigneux.

"AND WHATEVER YOU DOOOOOOOOOO AND WHATEVER YOU DIIIIIIIIIID I'LL LOOOOOOVE YOU"

Les riffs rageurs font oublier la douceur des paroles, mais je vois Maïwen se trémousser sur sa chaise.

Evidement. Harpie's guitars. Toujours.

Sirius se leve et, posant un genoux à terre:

"Maïwen O'kalahan's...

-Veux-tu m'épouser? -balance un James qui retient son fou rire-

-Ta gueule Cornedrue! Donc... M'accorder cette danse?"

Elle explose de rire. Il est pas serieux là?

Sirius prend un air vexé, la prend par la taille, et commence à la faire tourner, avant de la poser à terre et de lui faire danser un rock... Si l'on peut dire.

Parce que Maïwen est tellement morte de rire qu'elle arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et en plus ce n'est pas une danseuse exeptionelle. Sirius, quand à lui, éducation sang pur oblige, est un exellent danseur et semble porter sa cavaliere -au bord de l'asphixie- plus qu'autre chose, et les autres clients, hilares, ne les aident pas à se concentrer, pour peu qu'ils essaient.

Mais il y a autre chose qui me perturbe...

Pendant qu'ils "dansent", ils semblent unis, complices...

Je sens une vilaine pince serrer mon estomac.

Maïwen me vole mon Sirius. Avant, c'était à moi qu'il confiait tout.

Et Sirius me vole ma Maïwen. Avant, c'était moi, le maraudeur dont elle était le plus proche.

Je baisse la tête, et reprend une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud, qui n'a plus la même saveur...


	4. Chapter 4

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Je tourne, je tourne, je tourne, vite...

Trop vite...

"Sirius...

-Oui?

-Stop.

-Allez, elle est presque finie!

-STOP!"

Je hurle presque, et je m'effondre peu élégament sur ma chaise.

"Désolée, Sir' -je marmonne, en sentant son regard interrogateur sur moi-"

Je vois la pièce tournée autour de moi, les gens se confondent, se séparent et se déforment. Je vois une de ces déformations s'approché de moi.

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, et gémis.

La forme semble comprendre, et j'entend une voix tonnante, ou alors joyeuse, ou peut-etre triste, dire que ce n'est rien, et qu'une certaine Maïwen a juste honte de s'être donnée en spectacle. Ou je suis? Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent, tous? Je peux distinguer quatre ou cinq masses de couleurs... Elles se séparent doucement, les formes se distinguent.

Fin de la crise.

On revient vers la salle commune, et j'ai assassiné toute personne en quete de contact humain sur le chemin. Dans une ultime tentative, Lily propose qu'on aille mettre nos robes pour les montrer aux garçon. Je met une seconde de trop à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, elle prend mon silence pour un "oui" et m'entraine vers la salle commune.

**P.O.V Remus: **

Je vois les deux filles déscendre avec des robes... Etonnantes.

Deja, les couleurs vives, pas specialement la principale caracteristique de Maïwen. Et puis, le haut moulant modernes avec les jupons superposé plutot 18e... Tssss.

Heureusement que Sirius ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées, il aurait encore des doutes sur mon orientation. Ce mec est vraiment bourré de préjugés.

Maïwen fait bouffer ses jupons tandis que Lily tourne sur elle-même, une main levée, l'autre en bas, en claquant des doigts en rythme.

"-Je suis Esmeralda!

-Et moi une danseuse de flamenco!

-T'as déja vu une danseuse de flamenco rousse toi?"

Peter rigole, par contre, Sirius, James et moi, on est tout les trois dans le même état de... Complete incompréhension.

"Des QUOI?

-Mais vous connaissez rien? Oh! Maïwen! French cancan!"

Elle commence une danse bizarre, levée de jambes pliée, tendue, pliée, tendue, se penchent en secouant leurs jupes, puis recommence avec la l'autre jambe en chantant des chansons bizarres.

Peter se roule par terre de rire, et nous trois, bah on largués.

"Mais... Remus, je croyais que tu etais de sang-mélé?"

Note: tuer Lily. Quoique James ne me pardonnerait pas.

Note: tuer James.

"Ma mère était moldu, mais elle est partit quand j'avais six ans."

Maïwen s'approche, me prend une main et la serre. Puis elle la lache en rougissant. C'est quoi, cette manie de rougir?

Enfin, au moins, elle ne pose pas de questions. Elle est discrete, Maïwen. Je la soupsonne d'avoir elle aussi ses petits secrets...

"Pourquoi?"

Note: Tuer Lily DANS D'ATROCES SOUFFRANCES.

"Parce que."

"-Bon, bah je monte me coucher. Tu viens Maï? "

Bon, elle est vexée.

"-Je te rejoins.

-Bon, bah nous on va aller dormir aussi hein!"

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch, mes trois prétendus amis sont déja monté dans leur dortoir.

"-Bon, bah j'vais y aller aussi, hein, je...

-Bah! Je devais te raconter l'origine de ton prénom, tu te rappeles pas?"

Ah, oui. Bah go pour Remus, alors.

**P.O.V Maïwen:**

Je me cale sur le tapis, allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur mes coudes, et, du coin de l'oeil, je vois Remus adopter la même position.

J'espere que je le verrais en adopter d'autres sous peu. Rrrrrrrrrrr.

Mais passons.

"-Alors... Tout commence à la guerre de Troie... Tu connais la guerre de troie?"

Il acquiesce. L'odyssée et L'Illiade font partit des rares cultures commune aux sorciers et aux moldus. Apres tout, les premiers sorciers apres les shamans et les pretres mesopotamiens n'étaient-ils pas grec?

"-Donc, apres la guerre de Trois... Un mec du nom d'Enee s'enfuit avec sa famille et quelques compagnons, pour fonder, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle Troie..."

Je parle, je parle, je fais de grands gestes pour imiter Didon, puis parle de la descendance d'Enee, de la pretresse séduite par Mars, dieu de la guerre, et qui donnera naissance à des jumeaux...

"Et donc les jumeaux, Remus et Romulus, sont abandonnés par leur oncle "Au hasard d'une riviere"... Le couffin s'échoue, et une louve qui venait de perdre ses petits les nourris..."

A l'évocation de la louvre, il a une sorte de sourire... Triste. Bah quoi, il aime pas les animaux?

C'est quand je finis mon récit que je me rend compte qu'on est seuls dans la salle commune. Seuls... Sans témoins... A coté de canapés moelleux...

Rah, sors de ce corps, succube!

"Bah putain, heureusement que j'ai pas de frere jumeau!

-Bah j'aimerai bien moi! Deux Remus!

-Maïwen..."

Oh mon dieu, j'ai dit ça à voix haute? Faire diversion, vite!

J'attrape sa main qui est à coté de la mienne et entrelace nos doigts.

Putain. Maïwen, ma vieille, tu t'enfonces...

Et le voilà qui frissone! Impressionable, ce garçon.

Je vais pour enlever ma main "Muy, muy, muy rapidamente", mais il ressert son emprise.

Si il insiste...

"Nan mais tu me genes pas, j'ai juste pas l'habitude..."

Oh, yes! Il m'est livré pur et sans défense! Et en plus, me toucher ne le gene pas!

"... Je sais que de toute façon, ce n'est qu'amical!"

Et merde.

"Oui, amical. Comme la bise de l'autre jour, n'y voit pas d'avances, hein!"

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça? BIEN SUR QUE SI il doit y voir des avances!

Le doux sourire que j'obtiens l'absout immediatement.

"J'ai pas l'habitude des bisous non plus...

-Je t'en fais quand tu veux!"

Oui, là, tu te rattrapes! Allez, sourire aguicheur... Nan, pas amicale! Ressaisit toi, connasse! J'ai dit AGUICHEUR!

"... Mais si t'aime pas les bises, je te ferais des bisous esquimaux pour te dire bonjour et au revoir!

-Des quoi?

-ÇA sorcier inculte!"

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien, et il réagit en louchant d'une maniere... Assez comique.

"Donc à partir de maintenant, ce sera notre salut secret!

-Euh...

-D'accord! Mention adoptée!"

Je me leve et... Tombe. Soutenu par deux bras puissants sentant le chevrefeuil.

Miam.

"-Euh... Maï, ça va?

-Hein? Pourquoi ça n'irait... Ah oui, non, ça va tres bien!"

Je lui envoie un sourire colgate et vais pour monter dans mon dortoir sans m'empetrer dans ma robe.

Tache ardue, s'il en est.

**P.O.V Remus:**

Quelle... Quelle idée pourrie! Bon. Demain, je lui demande, non, je lui ordonne, de ne pas éxécuter ce salut stupide. J'ai ma fierté de mâle. Quand même.

"Oh, et Remus?

-Humphs?"

Son air espiegle ne me dit rien qui vaille...

"Bonne nuit!"

Elle s'approche, se redresse, et frotte son nez contre le mien.

Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres, et la bête en moi me hurle de la serrer dans mes bras, de la soulever, de la jeter contre un canapé et de faire des choses que même Sirius désaprouverait.

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle a arrété son jeu d'esquimaux débile et que je suis à présent seul dans la salle commune.

Remonté dans mon dortoir, je m'éffondre sur mon lit.

"Les gars, on a un gros problemes.

-Lequel?

-Je viens de faire connaissance avec mes hormones."


	5. Chapter 5

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Bon.

Avertir Lily de mon avancé dans l'offensive "Remus sera mien": Check.

Avertir les filles de mon dortoir que c'est une chasse gardée: Check.

Le maté outrageusement pendant qu'il entre dans la grande salle avec les maraudeur: En cours de réalisation.

Huuuuuum, qu'il est beau... Grand, fin, dégageant une aura de douceur...

Et puis sa main, si chaude...

"-Nan, franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus en appetit, Lui ou mon assiette de bacon?

-Maïwen!"

Lily me fixe, choquée.

"-J'ai...

-Oui."

Oh mon dieu. J'ai pensé à haute voix.

"-Donc quand tu auras finis de saliver sur ton bacon et sur le beau Lupin, tu pourras remarqué qu'il se fait lynché par les autres...

-QUOI?"

Et, en effet, les trois "autres" rient et semblent lui balancer des vannes tandis que MON Remus grommele un truc qui peut s'apparenter à un "mélez vous d'vos affaires".

Il faut que j'intervienne.

"-J'reviens, vais m'faire ces p'tits cons -je gromelle-"

Et, en ignorant le regard narquois de Lily, et je me dirige vers la petite bande.

"Bon, les mecs, venez vous asseoir et arréter d'emmerder ce pauvre Loupiot! Et toi, tu es maigre comme un clou, et encore plus pale que moi! Mange!"

J'attrape un petit pain et le lui fourre d'autorité dans la bouche, avant de tirer sa main vers une tasse de thé. Il s'étouffe à moitié, et je crois que mes tympas vont exploser avec les rires des trois idiots.

**P.O.V Remus: **

La pleine lune...

J'avais faillis oublier, avec l'arriver de Maïwen et de Lily, et leur folie un peu bizarre. Mon point de vue sur les filles a été... Chamboulés.

Mais la pleine lune a finit par me rattraper. La, je suis allongé dans mon petit lit d'infirmerie, toujours le même, avec des draps chauds.

Et je fais semblant de dormir. Comme ça, l'infirmiere pourra pas me torturer avec ses pu... de potions de sommeil.

Je suis diabolique.

"Il dort, Miss. Et je dois vous parler, de toute façon..."

Miss? Miss qui?

"-Miss O'Kalahan's, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour vous... Comment dire..."

Miss O'Kalahan's? Maïwen? Maï? Hey mais nan! Je suis PAR-FAI-TE-MENT réveillé!

"Venez dans mon bureau."

Nan mais nan! Alors d'abord elle monopolise mes amis, et apres elle m'empeche d'espionner tranquillement? Ca va pas du tout.

Ah, oui. Le discret, le calme, le sage Remus Lupin est d'une curiosité sans pareille.

Et même si mes sens sont plus développés que la moyenne, je n'entend rien en provenance de ce foutu bureau!

ÇA M'ENERVE!

"JE NE SUIS PAS EN SUCRE!"

Oh. La, promis, c'est pas moi qui ai crié.

SHLING

Bon, je crois qu'elle a balancé une fiole par terre.

"Je ne dis pas ça Miss, je dis juste que vos nerfs...

-MES NERFS VONT TRES BIEN, MERCI!

-On en a ici la preuve irréfutable... -je marmonne, les yeux fermés-

-Remus. Je croyais que tu DORMAIS!Et les endormis, ça se la FERME!"

Oups. Il y a des jours ou je ferais mieux de me taire. Bon. On ouvre un oeil... Maïwen qui court les mains sur le visage à trois heures. Et merde.

Je me leve et la poursuit dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'attraper pour lui faire ce qu'elle nomme elle-même un "calin de reconfort".

"-Chut... Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pas pu m'en empécher... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. C'est cette vieille CHOUETTE qui m'énerve!

-Calme toi, elle devrait etre remplacée l'année prochaine..."

Bon. Ça a au moins le mérite de la faire sourire, et je la berce en lui carressant le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrete de pleurer.

De rage.

Cette fille est flippante.

"-Allez, viens, je te ramene à la salle commune, je suis sur que tu as du thé chaud quelque part..."

J'eloigne ma tête, jusqu'alors caler sur le sommet de son crane, et la regarde avec un sourire doux pour la convaincre.

"-Euh, Remus, c'eut été avec plaisir mais... T'es à moitié à poil, là."

Oh. Effectivement. Note: à l'infirmerie, mettre le haut du pijama.

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Oh mon dieu. Je suis contre le torse de Remus.

Je (Maïwen O'Kalahan's)

Suis (du verbe être)

Contre (tout contre, d'ailleurs)

Le torse (Musclé)

De REMUS LUPIN! (Qui apres ça n'a plus d'autre choix que de m'épouser. Sinon je le tue.)

Bon, apres il y a les points negatifs, genre la raison pour laquelle je suis contre le torse du-dit Remus, j'ai nommé la vieille harpie et son syndrome du Saint-Bernard.

"-Je... Vais aller m'habiller.

-Hein? Mais... Euh, oui. Je t'attends là."

Bon. Refuser qu'il aille s'habiller n'est peut-etre pas la technique de drague la plus subtile qui soit.

"-Maïwen...

-Oui?.."

Oh oui, je sens la declaration d'amour arriver!

"Pour que j'aille m'habiller, il faudrait que tu me laches...

-Ah oui. Logique."

Oups.

"-Et apres, tu m'expliques ce que te voulais la harpie!

-De QUOI?"

Et merde, il est déjà partit.

Le fourbe.


	6. Chapter 6

**P.O.V Remus: **

Bon.

Plus tétue et plus silencieuse, tu meurs.

Bon, en fait nan.

Y a moi. Mais apres, c'est franchement le néant absolu.

RIEN.

Pas même le quart du début d'une révélation.

Une fois décement vétu, je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la salle commune, ou elle s'est servie le plus gros mug de thé que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie et y a versé une dose industrielle de sucre.

J'ai tout essayé. La maniere diplomatique "Dis moi s'il te plait"

La maniere fourbe: "Allez... Ma petite Maïwen adorée..."

La maniere sentimentale: "Moi qui me croyais ton ami!"

La corruption (J'aurais jamais cru qu'être ami avec une fille me couterait autant de chocolat)

TOUT!

Mais je n'abandonne pas, ah ça non!

Bon, faut que je me calme, sinon je ne vais rien suivre en sortilege.

**. Maïwen:**

"Disciple, ton ABRUTIT d'ami est une vrai TEIGNE.

-Lequel?

-Le plus b... Le plus baratineur des trois!

-James?

-NON! REMUS!"

Je vis Sirius laché sa cuilliere, et il me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

"-Remus? Baratineur? LE Remus Lupin?

-Lui-même. Il m'a bassiné pendant une heure à propos de ce-que-je-ne-t'ai-pas-dit-mais-que-tu-as-compris-seul-comme-un-grand.

-De quoi vous parler?

-Rien qui te concerne, queudver.

-Queue de ver? Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appeles queue de ver?"

A la recherche d'explication, mon esprit partit dans un long cheminement pervers. Ne me dite pas que...

"OH, NON, SIRIUS, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES SOUS LA DOUCHE?"

Je ne reçus que des regard interloqués. Bah quoi? Mauvaise réponse?

"Patmol! Queudver! J'vous cherchais partout! Z'auriez pas vu Lunard?"

Pate molle? Bon, là, laissez moi rire. Rien ne pourra m'arréter.

"Bah? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Faut la calmer!

-Du thé! Vite!

-Mais Peter, si elle continue à rire, on fait comment?"

Le-dit Peter transforma un couteau en seringue, la remplit de thé, et la brandit vers moi, l'air menacant

"Non, non, ne fait pas çaaaaaa... HAHAHAHA! PATE MOLLE ET QUEUE DE VER! HAHAHAHA! OH PUTAIN QUEUE DE VERS QUOI! QUEUE DE... AÏE! MAIS IL L'A FAIT, CE SCROUTT CONSANGUIN!

-Je ne te savais pas si insultante, Maï."

Oh mon dieu. Je viens d'insulter l'Homme de ma vie. Et l'Homme de ma vie vient de m'injecter du thé directement dans le sang.

"-Remus. Tu es mort.

-Attrape moi si tu peux!

-JE VAIS TE..."

Le noir total.

**P.O.V. Remus: **

"-Tu as mis du somnifere dans le thé? Bien jouer, Cornedrue!

-Merci, Patmol!

-Mais les mecs... Elle a un peu raison, nan? J'veux dire, Queudver, comme surnom...

-Ecoute Peter, ces tout nouveaux surnoms made in maraudeurs sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus sex... De plus classe. Bon, Lunard, on l'emmene dans le QG?

-Je crois aussi."

Je la prend dans mes bras, plus legere qu'une plume. A croire qu'elle se nourrit exclusivement de thé et de MON chocolat. La garce.

Une fois arrivée a la salle sur demande, je ne peux que constater les changements que les filles y ont apporté.

Oui, a présent, la salle sur demande s'orne d'une table sur laquelle trone du thé (rapporté des cuisines), une bouilloire et un service à thé est dressé sur une table basse, au milieu de profonds canapés moelleux. Je m'asseois, cale la tête de Maïwen sur mes genoux et Sirius m'aide a installer son corps sur le canapés, avant de sortir sa baguette.

Sa tête inspirée ne me donne pas confiance.

"-Dis, Cornedrue...

-Oui?

-Le somnifere, il est puissant?

-Tres, pourquoi?"

Je vois Sirius faire un rictus de sadique, brandis sa baguette, et dans la salle apparait un... Feutre noir.

Qu'il débouche.

S'affaire sur Maï.

Oh mon dieu. Comment vat-elle réagir si elle s'apercoit qu'on lui a déssiné des moustaches de chat dans son sommeil?

"Bon, Remus, on te laisse hein! Bouge donc pas, tu vas la réveiller!

-Nan mais... Les mecs! NAN MAIS!

-T'inquiete pas, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici une demi heure... Et dans tes bras!"

Amis? Tu parles. Bon, autant attendre confortablement. Je cale ma tete contre le dossier du canapé, et je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci, merci, merci pour toute vos adorables reviews!**

**Et merci à tout ceux qui me suivent! **

**Les deux prochains chapitres sont assez court, mais promis, après je me rattrape! **

**Bonne lecture!**

P.O.V Maïwen: 

Hmmmmmmmm... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien dormie...

Je me love un peu plus dans mon lit.

Nan mais... C'est pas mon lit!

Bon. Le moelleux et le dossier contre lequel se heurtent mes genoux en losanges me revele que je suis dans la salle sur demande. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir d'oreiller a boutons.

Huuuuuuuuuuum... Chaud cet oreiller... Ferme et confortable... Un peu comme...

Comme des abdos. Oh mon dieu.

Je me redresse, paniquée, yeux grands ouverts, pour voir un... Remus Lupin profondement endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon. Check up complet.

Je suis habillée.

Il est habillé.

Donc on n'a rien fait du tout.

Et merde.

Bon. Passée cette deception, continuons le check up. L'horloge m'annonce 18h, mon estomac me le confirme.

De quoi je me souviens en dernier. De surnoms débiles et de brioches, ainsi que d'une grande theiere. Donc, j'ai dormit toute la journée, et, par extension, Remus aussi.

Bien.

Donc là il est à ma merci, vulnérable et sans défense.

Je m'agenouille sur le canapé, à coté du maraudeur, et, apres moult hesitations (nan, je rigole, en vrai je réfléchis pas un quart de seconde), je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, si doux que je m'en ferais volontier une couverture.

Oh oui... Une couverture douce et chaude, comme Remus Lupin... Et qui sait si Remus Lupin ne me servira pas un jour de couverture?

"Ma... Maïwen? Il est quelle heure? Euh... Tu fais quoi, là?

-Je me demande si tu ferais une bonne couverture...

-Plait-il?"

Oups, boulette. Il est plus rouge qu'un souafle.

"Euh bah euh, vu que je viens de te servir de couverture, on pourrait un jour inverser les roles!"

Tu t'enfonce, Maï, tu t'enfonces...

"Euh, je vais manger, bon ap'!"

Je lui plante un gros bisous sur la joue qui dérape PAR ACCIDENT sur la comissure de ses levres (pas assez, malheuresement, pour determiner si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air) et m'enfuis vers mon diner.

"Maïwen, attends!"

Je me retourne, prete à recevoir un baiser fougueux.

"Pendant ton sommeil, Sirius t'as dessiné des moustaches de chat, faudrait peut-etre que je te les enleves non?"

Oups. Bon. Lupin a la décence de ne pas rire. Mais c'est qu'il se retient, le bougre!

"!" lui fais-je, imitant des griffe avec ma main.

Bon, là, c'est fait, on a perdu Remus.

"HAHAHAHA! Nan, désolée Maïwen, je suis désolée mais tu imites vraiment bien le chat... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Bon. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris tout le coté outrageusement sexy de cette intervention. Ces sorciers, AUCUNE culture.

"Bon, tu me debarasses de ces moustaches, oui?" je grogne.

**P.O.V Remus:**

Oula, la tête! Je crois que je vais obéir sans discuter, tiens. Pour changer.

"Allez, viens, il y a une salle de bain par là!"

Je la sens attraper ma main et je la traine à ma suite vers la petite salle d'eau adjacente.

"Allez, assied toi!"

Je convoque deux tabourets et un gant de toilette et, relevant son menton d'une main, je frotte doucement ses joues, pendant qu'elle attend que je finisse, les yeux fermés.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle se mettait un petit trait d'eye-liner.

"Et voilà, un joli petit nez tout propre!"

J'embrasse le-dit nez.

"Hem... Euh... Mer... Cermi... Mer... Merci Re... Remus."

Bah? Elle est toute rouge maintenant! C'est pas mal, ça. Des que je la touche, elle rougit. Les femmes, je vous jure!

"Bon. Un service pour un autre! Je t'ai débarbouillée, maintenant, tu me dis ce qui t'es arrivée aux trois balais!

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN! IL NE S'EST ABSOLUMENT RIEN PASSE!

-J'en suis pas sur. Crise d'angoisse? Traumatisme? Dis tout à tonton Remus!

-LUPIN, T'ES LOURD!"

Lupin? Depuis quand je suis "Lupin"? Bon, j'ai peut-etre été un peu trop loin.

"Désolée Maï-Maï... Allez, viens faire un calin!"

Et, pour la deuxieme fois en deux jours, je me retrouve avec 50 kilos de mauvaises volonté dans les bras. 50 kilos de mauvaises volontés rouge tomate. Je ne comprend vraiment rien au beau sexe.

Bon. Hier, je sais pas ce qui a pris à Maïwen, elle m'a regardé avec une tête bizarre toute la soirée.

Et ce matin, OUI elle a une tête bizarre.

Enfin, de déterrée. Oui, c'est ça, de déterrée.

"Oh putain, la mine que t'as!"

Ca, c'est Sirius Black, Alias Patmol, Alias le Subtil.

"Ta gueule, disciple. Le thé.

-Bien maitresse!"

Je vois Sirius lui tendre la tehiere dans une révérence. Il peut. Vu comment il m'a fait ch... Tourner en bourrique ces dernieres semaines, cette garce est VRAIMENT de bon conseil. N'empeche que là, la garce en question a plutot l'air d'une petit chaton noyé.

Un petit chaton attendrissant, d'ailleurs.

"Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser Maï? A un petit chaton mouillé!

-James, je partage ton opinion. Mais moi, je n'ai pas été assez suicidaire pour l'exprimer à haute voix." chuchotais-je à mon (bientot ex) meilleur ami.

Maïwen le fusille du regard par dessus son mug.

"Oula, le chaton sort ses griffes! -S'amusent Peter-

-Vos gueules."

Oula. Elle perd même son sens de la répartie. J'échange un regard entendu avec Sirius: elle n'a VRAIMENT pas dormit.

"Maïwen, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie..."

Sirius s'inquiete donc en bon touto... Disci... Ami.

"NAN! Je ne ferais pas UN PAS dans l'antre de cette vieille HARPIE EN PLEINE CRISE DE LA CENTAINE!

-Du calme, Maïwen...

-Ta gueule Sirius.

-D'accord... Apres tout, je ferais tout, mais alors tout pour toi Maï-Maï!"

Et, apres un sonore bisous sur sa joue -qui la fait grogner- il s'éloigne pour aller insulter son frère Regulus, d'un an son cadet.

"Ma... Maïwen, Sirius a peut-etre rai... Raison...

-BORDEL, TIM, TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE? JE PREFERAI LE TEMPS OU TU NE PARLAIS PAS EN PUBLIC, TIENS!"

Furieuse, elle prend son sac et se dirige d'un pas rendu plus ferme par sa colere vers la salle de métamorphose, laissant sur place un Tim pétrifié, que Peter essaie de réconforter tant bien que mal. Déja qu'il est stressé avec le prochain match de Quidditch, si en plus sa cousine, sa protection, sa barriere, en vient à souhaiter qu'il s'efface encore plus...

"-Bon, Tim, je vais allez voir comment s'en sort Maï. Et vous tous, je vous rappele qu'on a cours. Et Tim, encore une fois, PARLE, LACHE TOI!"

J'ai pris mon ton de prefet-en-chef-Remus et je me dirige vers la salle de Metamorphose.

Pendant que Tim prend la même teinte que ses cheveux.

Qu'il a rouge pétant, d'ailleurs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore merci pour toute vos reviews! Oui, mon retard est impardonnable, mais promis, encore un chapitre ridiculement court, puis un long!**

**P.O.V Maïwen:**

Fatiguée.

J'ai ptet un peu éxagéré avec Tim.

Fatiguée.

"Maï-Maï, t'es sure que ça va?"

Mal à la tête.

"Ta gueule Sirius."

Fatiguée.

"Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Maïwen. Je t'accompagne à l'intercours."

'Ai froid.

"Ta gueule Lupin."

On sort enfin du cours de métamorphose, où mon oie à refuser de se transformer en oreiller. La salope.

"Bon, Maïwen, tu tangues, c'est mort, je t'y amene.

-Nan.

-Maï, ne fais pas l'enfant!

-Fais c'que j'veux"-je repond, d'une voix pateuse-

J'entend un grognement exaspéré, puis un "Oh merde!" Siriusien. Tiens, il était aussi pres, le sol, il y a deux secondes?

Aïe.

**P.O.V Remus: **

Elle est tombé d'un coup. Poum, comme ça. Je la ramasse, la prend dans mes bras et court vers l'infirmerie, Sirius à mes cotés.

"Euh... Lupin? Elle est pas trop lourde?

-Nan.

-Tu devrais RALENTIR ou me la PASSER...

-Pourquoi ça? -dis-je, courant toujours-

-Oh, tu sais je ne dis pas ça a cause DES GENS QUI TE REGARDE BIZARREMENT parce que un garçon AVEC TA CONSTITUTION, qui n'a pas l'air de peser plus de 60 kilos pour un bon metre 75, qui porte une fille DE PLUS DE CINQUANTE KILOS en SPRINTANT COMME UN MALADE ça ne se voit pas tout les jours. Apres, je ne sais pas, certains pourrait SE POSER DES QUESTIONS...

-Par merlin, Sirius! Pour une fois t'as pas tord!"

Je pile net et lui passe Maïwen.

Une fois dans ses bras, serait-ce une réaction à l'odeur? Maïwen pousse un couinement de bébé pitiponk et se blottit contre Sirius. Je ressens un vilain pincement dans la poitrine.

"-Et moi, je sens le poulpe? -je grogne-"

Sirius emet un étrange petit rire et me regarde de coté.

"Quoi, j'ai une chocogrenouille dans les cheveux?"

Il remut doucement la tête.

Quand Sirius Black fait dans la subtilité, ça fait mal.

"NON, JE NE BOUGERAI PAS D'ICI! MA MEILLEURE AMIE VIENT DE FAIRE UN MALAISE SOUS MES YEUX!

-MONSIEUR BLACK, SI VOUS ETIEZ SI PROCHE DE MISS O'KALAHAN'S, VOUS SAURIEZ QU'ELLE EST COUTUMIERE DE CE GENRE DE FAIT!

-ET ALORS? JE FAIS QUOI? JE COUD DES COUSSINS SUR SON UNIFORME ET J'ARRETE DE M'INQUIETER?"

Ça, ça lui ressemble déjà plus.

Pendant qu'il s'engueule avec l'infirmiere pour ne pas retourner en cours, je garde une compresse fraiche sur le front de Maïwen. Une méchante grippe, liée à un manque de sommeil, nous dit l'infirmiere. En attendant, elle dort comme un ange...

Euh, rectification.

Elle dort paisiblement. Ses cheveux sont toujours retenu par une tresse, qui, debout, lui tombe au creux des reins. Elle ne s'est pas maquillée aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Elle est plus pale, son visage semble amaigrie, elle aussi d'ailleurs... Son cou, sortit de son col d'uniforme à l'air si gracile, et puis ses levres entrouvertes respirent la fragilité, ses cils...

"Lunard, t'arretes de mater oui? On a botanique, là!" -grogne Sirius, qui n'a visiblement pas réussit à vaincre l'infirmiere.

"-Je matais pas -je grogne à mon tour-

-C'est ça...

-Moi, au moins, je la soigne, au lieu de gueuler comme un imbecile!

-MOI je gueule comme un imbécile? MOI le grand Sirius Black, je GUEULE COMME UN IMBECILE?

-OUI, TOI, PATMOL, TU GUEULES COMME UN DEMEURE!

-DEHORS!"

Aïe! Mais c'est qu'elle tape fort avec son balai, la harpie!

"Oui, oui, on sort..."

Sur le pas de la porte, j'échange un regard mauvais avec Sirius, puis... On éclate de rire.

"Elle te rend fou, hein?

-Plait-il?

-Maï-wen -il détache les syllabes comme si il parlait a un enfant peu en avance sur son age- Te-rend-fou!

-Nan! Je m'inquiete pour elle, c'est tout! Et tu sais quoi Sirius? Faut qu'on trouve une solution pour qu'elle aille mieux! Qu'elle dorme plus! Qu'elle boive moins de thé! Mais pour ça faudrait savoir ce qu'elle a...

-Moi je sais! Moi je sais!

-Sirius, arrete de sautiller partout comme un imbécile, et dis moi tout!

-Lunard, ça fait deux fois que tu m'insultes en deux minutes. Je suis vexé. Je te dirais rien. Mais j'ai LA solution à ses problemes de sommeil!

-Ah, et laquelle, monsieur "je suis un imbécile mais je sais tout de Maïwen Eyamira O'Kalahan's?

-Son second prénom, c'est QUOI? Bref, je te disais: Elle va dormir avec moi!"

Et il me fixe avec un grand sourire.

Non. Ne me dite pas que ce crétin a vraiment formulé cette idée à haute voix. Je reve. Oui, c'est ça, je reve.

"Je vais la voir demain à l'infirmerie, et je lui en parle! Et dans deux semaines, elle succombe à mon charme!"

Il me file une grande claque dans le dos.

Oh par les chausses de Merlin. Je ne reve pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**P.O.V. Remus:**

"Trois ou six, qu'est-ce que ça change vu qu'elle PIONCE?

-MONSIEUR BLACK! J'AI D'AUTRE PATIENTS ICI! J'AUTORISE MESSIEUR LUPIN ET O'KALAHAN'S A RESTER AINSI QUE MISS EVANS, POINT!

-FAVORITISME! ÇA POURRAIT VOUS COUTER VOTRE PLACE!"

De retour a l'infirmerie apres la fin des cours, et pendant que Sirius négociait subtilement la présence de tout les maraudeurs et pieces rapportés au chevet de Maïwen, je laissais mes doigts se balader sur sa joue, songeur.

Traumatisme, ça me parait une bonne piste.

Tiens, elle a les cheveux soyeux.

Bon. Un pere moldu brasseur de bière, son frère et lui ont tout les deux épousé des sorcieres, rencontrer en boite: Eyamira, la mère de Maïwen, et Helen, la mère de Tim.

Rencontrée en boite. Sa mère a-t-elle bu des mojitos pendant sa grossesse?

Maïwen est-elle tombé dans une cuve de Guiness étant petite?

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Vraiment tout doux. Et son shampouing sent la mangue.

Mère sang pur, reniée par sa famille, schéma habituel.

"Nieh?

-MAÏ! Tu es réveillée? Comment tu te sens?

-Comme... Comme un pissenlit...

-Un quoi?

-Rejoins-moi, et ensemble, nous regnerons sur l'industrie du jambon."

Et elle se rendort.

Oh mon dieu. La fièvre la fait vraiment délirer.

"Fais pas... Pas gaffe, la fi... Fievre la fait dé... Délirer

-Merci, Tim. T'as pas entrainement, là? Parce que si toi et Sirius vous bougez pas, James va péter un cable.

-Oui, tu as rai... Raison."

Et Tim séloigne. Il bégaie de moins en moins avec moi, bon signe? Avec Peter, il baragouine des paragraphes entier. D'apres Maïwen, ça dépend de son degré d'intimité.

Famille de dingues.

P.O.V Maïmen:

Oui, le jambon... Hum... Je suis sure qu'avec une salade pissenlit-échalottes... Ma tête... Bordel de nom de dieu de merde, mais qui est en train de trifouiller mes cheveux?

Je me redresse d'un coup. Je suis sure qu'il veut me transformer en...

"!

-Là, c'est plutot moi qui suit méduse-é.

-Sirius, c'est nul!

-Tu es jaloux, Remus.

-Au lieu de dire des conneries, tu pourrais peut-etre TE CONCENTRER SUR TA MEILLEURE AMIE QUI VIENT DE SE REVEILLER EN GUEULANT DES CONNERIES!

-J'aimerai bien, MAIS QUELQU'UN TRIFOUILLE LES CHEVEUX DE MA MEILLEURE AMIE!

-MONSIEUR BLACK! DEHORS!

-Je sais pas ce que tu as fait boire à Remus, Maïwen, mais depuis que t'es malade, il est particulierement irritable. Etrange.

-Ça se passe de commentaires, mon cher Queudver.

-En effet, mon cher Cornedrue."

Bon. J'ai mal à la tête, je vois flous, deux mecs munis de voix superbes gueulent à coté et des personnes aux surnoms à fortes connotations sexuels debattent à coté de moi.

Self control.

"-Désolée pour le bruit Maï, ça va?

-Niarf... Remus, ta main est glacéeeeeeeeeee!

-Ma main est tout ce qu'il y a de plus chaude!

-On en doute pas.

-Sirius!

-En... Mê.. Même temps, les mecs, elle est bru... Brulante...

-Comment tu sais ça, Tim?

-Les mecs, je crois qu'il parle de Maïwen.

-Et merde, mes theories tombent à l'eau!"

Je ne peux toujours pas voir correctement, et le simple fait de garder mes yeux ouverts me fait mal à la tête. Ils pourraient pas se taire CINQ MINUTES?

"-Ngiacassez gnvous...

-Tous?

-Non! Car un seul résiste encore et toujours à...

-Lily!

-Oui, bon. Partez les mecs, moi, je reste avec elle!"

Une fois seule avec la jeune rouquine, je lui demande des explications d'une voix pateuse.

"-Une grosse grippe, causé par l'épuisement et de trop longues promenades dans des couloirs remplis de courants d'air.

-Niarf.

-Remus est resté à ton chevet depuis la fin des cours!

-Niarf? Quelle heure il est?

-Euh... 17h10.

-Oui, les cours ont finit il y a dix minutes quoi.

-... Oui, bon. Ils t'ont laissé des petits mots avant de partir en cours tout a l'heure, je te laisse les lire, je reviendrai te voir apres diner!

-Lacheuse."

Bon, ces petits mots...

"Les bonbons entreront en action le 31 Octobre au soir.

L.E."

"Nos surnoms sont tres bien. Reconnais le, ou ce sera la guerre.

James, Alias le tres classe Cornedrue

PS: Pitié, aide moi a séduire Lily"

"J'invite Peter pour Noel. J'invite Remus aussi?

T."

Oh! Tim est genial! Il les invitent à feter noel avec lui, Remus pensera innocement que ce sera chez lui, mais toute les fetes se passent chez moi, dans le Kerry! Bon, ok, avec deux personnes en plus, ça va etre le gros b... Bazar, mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour obtenir MON Remus!

"Gueris vite, mon pissenlit

R.J. Lupin"

GRRRRR Il est trop mignon!

Mon pissenlit? Pourquoi mon pissenlit? Bon, on s'en fout, il est trop mignon quand même.

"Je passe mes vacances avec toi. J'espere que tu as prévu la bouffe.

Pete'"

"Maïwen. A partir de lundi, et ce pour lutter contre tes cauchemars, tu dors avec moi. Non negociable, Lily est complice. De toute façon, comment pourrais-tu refuser mon corps de reves?

Ton disciple émoustillé"

Oh. Merde.

Mais... Sirius dort dans le même dortoir que Remus, nan?

Oh. Chic.

Mais Remus va me voir dormir dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

Pas grave. Sirius dormira sur le tapis.

Apres tout, Patmol, ça fait nom de chien.


	10. Chapter 10

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Je hais le quidditch.

Nous sommesle 30 Octobre, veille d'Halloween.

Il fait froid.

Je suis sortit de l'infirmerie ce matin avec ordre de ne pas bouger de mon dortoir.

Je me suis emmitouflé dans le sweat de Sirius, rouge avec une grande bande or barrant les bras et la poitrine, bande ornée sur le sein gauche de l'embleme des gryffondors.

Evidement.

Et Remus refuse de me réchauffer parce que "Désolée Maï, mais faire un calin à quelqu'un qui a la même odeur que mon meilleur ami, c'est franchement perturbant."

Mais comprenez moi: les batteurs de gryffondors, ces brutes, ces sans coeurs, ces égoistes (comprenez Tim et Sirius) m'ont fait les grands yeux jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de venir les voir dans "toute leur gloire, leur puissance et leur beauté" (Sirius) pour ensuite "En parler à tonton qui m'autorisera enfin à me taper une guiness tout seul" (Tim, ce dépravé.)

Bref, je me gèle, et je peux même pas avancer dans mon plan.

Je dirais même que le coups du sweat m'a fait perdre des points.

Damned.

Tatons le terrain.

"Sinon, tu as accepté de passer les vacances de noêl avec Tim et Peter? -dis-je, le ton aussi détaché que possible-

-Oui. Mon père et Sabrina étaient heureux d'avoir un peu de temps en amoureux.

-Sabrina?

-Ma belle-mère.

-Ah."

Non, non, non, ne laisse pas le silence s'installer!

"Euh donc euh... Si tu viens chez m.. Chez Tim pendant les vacances, on se verra peut-etre...

-Vraiment? Je pourrais te donner ton cadeau plus tot alors!"

Il me fait un beau sourire chaleureux et je ne peux plus tenir.

"Maïweeeeeeeen, nan! Tu pues le Patmol!

-Mais euh!

-Bon. Vire ce sweat idiot et prend ma cape.

-V... Vraiment?

-Oui, oui, je ne crains pas le froid!"

Je lui arrache ses vetements (enfin, sa cape, mais ce n'est qu'un début) et je me roule dedans.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Eau de Remus.

"-Prete, agent O'Kalahan's?

-Oui, age-tchiou! Evans!

-Aujourd'hui, agent O'Kalahan's, nous allons nous venger de cinq ans de blagues marivaudesques!

-Oui, agent Evans! *Tchiou!*

-De cinq ans d'humiliation!

-Oui, *tchiou* agent Evans!

-De cinq ans d'assaut amoureux!

-Parle pour toi, agent Evans. Je me damnerai *tchiou* pour des assauts marivaudesques.

-Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, agent K!

-C'est O'Kalahan's!

-Trop long, agent K. Bonbons?

-Pret! *Tchiou!*

-Faux emballage de suçacide?

-Pr*chiou*!

-Ca va ton rhume?

-Oui *tchiou* impec *tchiou* t'inquiete pas *tchiou*

-En même temps, si tu étais aller dormir avec les mecs au lieu de rester dormir dans la salle commune...

-T'avais qu'a *tchiou* pas me foutre *tchiou* dehors! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... TCHIOU!

-C'est pour ton bien -philosopha Lily- Un jour, tu me remercieras, et tu arretera de reveiller tout le dortoir en hurlant PAS MIMSYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOON!

-Tu sais, voir, à cinq ans, *tchiou* ton hibou en peluche se faire carboniser *tchiou* alors que le sort te visait, c'est un peu *tchiou* perturbant.

-Un jour, faudrait que tu me racontes pourquoi on a éssayé de te carboniser.

-A la soirée de nos 17 ans, quand on aura trop bu. *tchiou*

-Je prend ça pour une promesse.

-Qui a failli se faire carboniser?

-Tiens, Peter! Un suçacide?

-Aaaaaaaaaaa... TCHIOU!

-Oh, oui, avec plaisir! Tu sais qu'ils travaillent sur des suçacides encore plus piquants? Un jour, ils finiront par nous trouer la langue."

Pendant que Peter déguste son "Suçacide" (10 minutes avant les premiers symptomes) nous partons en quete des autres maraudeurs.

"Remus! Tu veux un suçacide?"

Remus ne leve pas les yeux de son livre et... Ouvre la bouche, en me faisant signe d'y déposer le-dit suçacide.

Putain, il est gonflé!

"Tiens, Remus!"

Que quelqu'un enleve ce stupide sourire de mon visage immediatement.

En plus, il n'a meme pas levé les yeux de son bouquins. Le mufle.

"Lily, je te vois tres bien retenir ton fou rire -je marmonne- pour la peine, c'est toi qui proposera son bonbon à James. Dans ces termes: "James, tu veux une petite gaterie?"

-QUOI?

-Alors? Pas cap? Hein? Pas cap?

-Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas cap!"

Sur ceux, elle se dirige droit vers James et... Nan?

"-James -Mais... Ma parole, elle ronronne?- Tu veux une petite gaterie?"

Et elle profite qu'il reste bouche ouverte devant elle pendant qu'elle lui enfonce le bonbon dans la gorge.

"-Bon. Arsenic administré. Viens Maï, il manque Sirius.

-Pile le jour ou on a besoin des quatres, il faut qu'ils se dispersent aux quat' coins d'Poudlard façon puzzle.

-Qu'ils se dynamitent.

-Qu'ils se dispersent.

-Qu'ils se ventilent."

Prise d'une idée de génie, je lance à James:

"Dis, Jamesie, si on se retrouvait tous pres du grand chene dans le parc d'ici cinq minutes? On s'occupe de Sirius, tu recuperes les deux autres, Tim nous attend las-bas!

-Hein? Ah, nan, j'ai pas ma montre. Euh, Ok!"

Toujours choqué par ce qu'a fait Lily, apparement.

Apres quelques tres exactements trois minutes de peregrination, je retrouve Sirius, en grande conversation avec un Sirius miniature.

"Euh... Sirius?

-Pas maintenant, Maï!

-Nan, va retrouver tes petits copains de gryffondor. Apparement, je suis moins important."

Et la version miniature se retourne avec tellement de snobisme dans la démarche que je ne serais pas étonné de voir une grande cape claqué derriere son dos pendant que les loups hurlent à la mort.

"-C'est... Regulus?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux un suçacide?

-Nan.

-Tu VEUX un suçacide.

-Nan.

-Bon, bah dans ce cas, tu veux venir avec moi et les autres aux grand chene.

-Na...

-Cool! Allez!"

Je saute sur son dos et le force à prendre la direction de la port au grand galop à coups de talons dans les cotes.

Sirius ouvre la bouche pour protester, puis remus la tête et se met à courir, pendant que Lily tente de nous suivre tant bien que mal.

Arriver au parc, Sirius me repose et marche à coté de moi en silence.

"Bon, il y a quoi dans ces suçacide?

-Tu diras rien, hein?

-Promis!

-Bonbon qui rend confus!

-Tu... Tu en a donné à Remus?

-Bah oui, pourquoi?

-T'as gardé la notice?

-Euh... Non, pourquoi? De toute façon, il n'y a aucune femme enceinte ou loup-garous parmis nous, si? Lily, tu me caches quelquechose?

-... Oui, oui ça va, c'est juste que Remus est euh... Cardiaque et euh... Je voudrais pas qu'il absorbe du... Du basilic, c'est ça, du basilic, ça le rend allergique!

-Nan? Putain, ça doit pas faciliter pour la bouffe! -dit Lily pensives-

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... Les sang-mélés et les moldus choppent des maladies bizarres...

-Hey!

-Maïwen, avoue que tu es la seule personne de Poudlard avec Peter et Lily a avoir chopé la gapo envérite!

-Gastro-entérite!"

Je vois Sirius sortir une espece de calendrier de sa poche et l'entend marmonner un "Merde, trois jours!"

"Ca va Sirius? Tu as l'air nerveux?

-C'est rien Lily. Euh, Maïwen, si mes suppositions s'avèrent exacts, reste loin de Remus...

-Mais... Pourquoi?

-Il est euh... Particulierement sensible à ces bonbons!

-Petite nature."

Je sautille gaiement vers Peter, qui, l'oeil vitreux, semble se diriger vers Rogue. Pile à temps pour le spectacle!

"Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre... Oh ...

-Que? PETTIGROW! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE!"

J'explose de rire en voyant Peter baiser le bas de la robe de Rogue, tandis que James reste interloqué. Je vois son regard devenir plus brumeux. Remus, lui, semble parfaitement normal.

James, de plus en plus stone, se tourne vers Tim, prend une meche de ses cheveux, dont la couleur est proche de ceux de Lily, se met à genoux et déclame d'une voix chevrotante

"Lily, je sais que je ne suis qu'un abrutit irréfléchis mais... Je changerai pour toi, je volerai pour toi, je casserai mon balai pour toi, je danserai nu dans la neige pour toi, je..."

J'explose de rire et tombe dans l'herbe

"Je battirai une maison à mains nus pour elever nos cinq enfants, je noierai Sirius...

-PARDON?"

J'EN PEUX PLUS!

"Bah alors, O'Kalahan's, on se roule dans la boue comme sa traitre a son sang de mere?"

Cette voix de petite fille. Je me leve, baguette au poings.

"On se défend bébé O'Ka? Puisque tu aimes rire... Chatipoumons!

-Protego! Stupefix!"

C'est qu'elle m'aurait atteint, j'aurais ris à m'en ettoufer! La salope!

"Je tuerai Petunia et t'offrirai sa tete sur un plateau d'argent!"

Elle saute sur le coté. Rapide, la garce. Mais tiens, on dirait que la potion commence à faire effet sur Remus, il a l'air bizarre...

"Petrificus!"

Hey! J'étais pas prete!

"Jambencoton!"

On saute de tout les cotés pour eviter les sortileges, benins, mais qui, la connaissant, seront suivit d'une paire d'autres...

Rogue apparait aux cotés de Bellatrix.

"Vient, Bella, vient!"

Sa voix parait presque alarmé. Je savais que j'avais l'air dangereuse, baguette au poing.

Goyle ricane, comme si il doutait de ma superiorité. Quoique vu le pois-chiche qui lui tient lieu de cerveau, ça serait pas etonnant.

"On va pas avoir peur de cette petite pute, quand même?

-PETITE PUTE? Ecoute moi bien, gros porc répugn..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Goyle tombe à la renverse, avec, accroupis sur son torse et lui balancant coups de poings sur coups de poings...

Remus.

"PUTAIN, LUNARD, MERDE!"

Sirius, toujours poète, essaie de separer son meilleur ami de Goyle.

Avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, Goyle envoie un crochet à Remus, qui a peine tombé sur le coté, se releve, et se met face à Goyle.

Je retiens un cri horrifié. Deja, Remus saigne à la tempe, et le regarde, en... Montrant les dents?

Mais surtout, il fait une bonne tete de moins de Goyle. Et Remus fait un metre 80.

Il a un an de moins que Goyle.

Il doit peser la moitié du poid de Goyle. Sans rire, ils ont 30 à 40 kilos de difference.

Et Remus se rejette sur Goyle, coups de genoux dans le ventre, puis une droite. Un uppercut.

"Et une parfaite parade de Goyle! -S'exclame Black, ravie, de sa voix de poupée-"

Et Remus lui ressaute à la gorge, les jambes autour de la taille, le tenant d'une main par les cheveux, et lui donnant coups de poings sur coups de poings, le fait tomber à terre, où ils roulent tout les deux.

"EXPERLIAMUS!"

James, merci. Tu es le sauveur du monde magique.

Je me precipite sur Remus, retenu par Sirius et Tim.

Nom de dieu, il.. Grogne ? Et ses yeux, de dorés, sont passé à un jaune... Jaune.

"LAISSEZ MOI LE FINIR!"

Et il... Jappe?

"STUPEFIX! James, je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, j'expliquerai la situation à Pompfresh. Quand à TOI! -il me pointe du doigt, l'air rageur- Ne donne PLUS JAMAIS de bonbons à Remus!"

Oh.

**P.O.V Remus: **

Ma tête...

"-Remus? Tu es réveillé? Comment tu te sens?

-Comme si un troupeau de Niffleur cherchait une pepite d'or dans mon cerveau...

-Il la trouveront forcement -dit une voix un peu taquine en me caressant les cheveux.-

-Maïwen! Tu vas faire gonfler son ego! Ne le rend pas plus serieux qu'il ne l'est déjà, c'est mauvais pour lui tout ces livres!"

Sirius.

Apparement, il n'y a personne d'autre.

Bon. Alors. Je me suis assis sous le chene, Black femelle est arrivé, et... Le noir total.

"-BF m'a jeté un sort?

-BF?

-Black Femelle. C'est comme qu'on appele Bellatrix, vu qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard en même temps que moi...

-Vous etes tordus.

-Elle m'a jeté un sort ou pas?

-Nan, en fait... Tu t'es battut à la moldue avec Goyle."

J'ai fait QUOI?

"-J'ai fait QUOI?

-Tu as foutu la raclée de sa vie à Giorg Goyle! -rigole Maïwen, avant de me poser un bisou sur le nez- Je ne te savais pas aussi fort!

-Maïwen, tu vas vraiement me le rendre cabot!

-C'est toi qui parle de cabot, Patmol?

-Lunard...

-Euh...

-Pourquoi il dit ça?

-Eh bien..."

J'échange un regard géné avec Sirius. La gaffe.

"Ah! Monsieur Lupin! Vous etes réveillé! J'EXIGE des explications! Vous deux, DEHORS!"

Sauvé par le gong. Je regarde Mac Go, qui, rouge de colère, attend visiblement une bonne excuse. C'est vrai que Goyle a l'air salement amoché... Enfin, ça pouvait pas etre pire que son ancienne gueule.

"Et bien...

-Je vais vous expliquer, Minerva!"

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de chance.

"Mr Black et Miss O'Kalahan's sont venu me voir. Mr Lupin est victime d'une petite blague innocente de miss O'Kalahan's et Evans, des bonbons enduit de potions de confusions, en vente dans toute bonne boutique de farce et attrape... Une petite vengeance de miss Evans sur Mr Potter, semble-t-il...

-Je n'ai que faire de ces tracasseries d'adolescent!'

Ca sent mauvais pour moi.

"Mais Minerva! Vous savez que les... Que Remus, avec son petit probleme, quand il n'est pas en pleine possession de ses facultés, comme sous l'emprise de cette potion, il laisse... Son.. Inconscient, prendre le dessus! Et là, il aurait, d'apres les propres thermes de Mr Black -elle ricane- "Voulu proteger sa femelle"

-Je vais egalement avoir deux mots avec Mr Black. Quand à vous, Mr Lupin, je tolere un deuxieme accident lié à votre maladie, mais au troisieme, c'est l'expulsion!"

Et elle me laisse là. "Au troisieme..."

Si elle découvre pour les trois autres, ce serait la fin de tout.

"Sirius. Tu n'as pas SERIEUSEMENT proposé à Maïwen de dormir dans notre dortoir?

-Bah si!

-Je tiens à préciser que je n'étais pas d'accord! Mais Lily m'empeche de rentrer dans le dortoir et je ne tiens pas a *atchiou* passer une nouvelle nuit dans la *atchiou* salle commune!

-Donc, elle dort avec moi!

-Sirius, tu vas essayer de la tripoter!

-Avec James?

-Et Lily?

-Avec Peter?

-J'aime pas partager mon lit.

-Bon bah... Tim?

-T'es ma... ma... Malade? Je vais pas do... Dormir avec ma pro... Propre cousine, c'est dé... Dégoutant!

-Mais les mecs, soyez cool!

-Bah en fait Remus... Il ne reste plus que toi!"

Je vais tuer ce sale cornus.

"-Je popose que Maïwen dorme avec moi. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on essaie un autre.

-Ouais, ça me va -je lance, soulagé-"

Bon sang de... C'est moi ou elle boude?

"-Bon. Maïwen. Les regles sont simple. MON coté du lit, TON coté du lit.

-Sirius... Tu as montré l'intégralité du lit à chaque fois...

-Une petite erreur d'inatention... Attend, c'est quoi ce pijama ?

-Ca s'appele un VIEUX PANTALON ELASTIQUEet un T-SHIRT XXL des dragons du Kerry appartenant à Tim. C'est vrai que vu la gueule de tes copines, tu devais pas savoir que les filles s'habillait pour dormir."

Et VLAN!

"-Remus, musele ta femelle, elle devient chiante là.

-Tu m'as appelé COMMENT?

-Un petit délire entre nous. On trouve que Remus a eu une maniere un peu sauvage de te défendre. Comme un LOUP défendrait sa femelle."

Bien Peter. Fais des gaffes plus grosses, la, elle risque de ne pas comprendre.

"Bon, allez, on dort tous. Vlan, au lit!

-James, t'es pas marrant!

-La, on a une invité. On élaborera la VDPB plus tard!"

Vengeance Diabolique Pour les Bonbons.

Oh oui. Elle sera diabolique.

"VDPB?

-Au lit, Maï!"

"-Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Maman, pourquoi t'as pas dit qu'on avait une tata? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Je me reveille en sursaut, et je dois etre le seul. Foutus sens de lychantrope. Sirius dort sur le dos, et Maïwen s'agite en lui tenant la main. Je la regarde, inquiet.

Cauchemars, cauchemars, cauchemars. Je connais aussi. Je sais que dans quelques secondes, elle s'arretera, ouvrira grands les yeux et...

Bingo!

Je la vois cligné des yeux. Elle se retourne, et son regard croise le mien, avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour par automatisme.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elle se leve, se dirige vers moi, et se blotisse sous MA couette.

"-Maïwen! -je chuchote-

-Sirius a dit "si ça ne marche pas, on change" et tu es le seul réveillé!

-Oui mais...

-S'il te plait, Remus! C'est pas comme si je risquais de te faire envie dans cette tenue!"

Ne surtout pas lui dire que la veille de la pleine lune, elle pourrait me faire envie en combinaison de ski. Surtout que ce T-shirt tres larges la suggere a peine et me fait imaginer mille et une merveille.

Ne pas se trahir.

"Bon, ok, viens!"

Elle se colle un peu plus contre moi. Son t-shirt tres legerement relevé permet à son deux centimetres de sa peau de se coller à mon torse nu.

Penser à autre chose, vite!

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Peter, qui ronfle, sur le dos, bave aux levres et pijama Bertie Crochue.

Ca va mieux.

Je suis naturellement tres tactil, toujours a ebouriffer les cheveux des gens, à donner de petites tapes sur l'épaule.

Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'ai eu autant envie de toucher quelqu'un.

Elle passe une main dans mon dos, et la pose au niveau de ma hanche.

Saint merlin, pourquoi faut-il que je dorme en caleçon?

Je la serre contre moi, une main au creux de son dos, rabattant son t-shirt au passage, et, en quete d'une odeur familiere, je blottis mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Hum.

Mangue.


	11. Chapter 11

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Je sens un rayon de soleil atterir sur ma joue. Qu'est-ce que ça fout là? Je me suis mise loin de la fenetre EXPRES pour ne pas me reveiller tot le matin!

Et c'est quoi ce poid sur ma hanche?

J'entrouvre les yeux et vois... Remus Lupin qui me regarde.

Oh. C'est pas vrai.

Bon, on prend son courage à deux mains. C'est que la deuxieme fois que tu te reveilles dans ses bras en trois mois alors que tu ne lui adressais pas la parole avant, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

"Bon... Bonjour Remus!

-Ouais euh... Salut Maï!"

Vois le bon coté des choses: vous etes tout les deux aussi géné l'un que l'autre.

"Bon je vais euh... Aller euh... Dans mon dortoir, avant que Mac Go n'est l'idée de euh... Faire un check up, hein!

-Oui c'est... C'est mieux euh... Je crois quoi.

-Oui je pense que c'est... Plus prudent enfin... Tu m'as compris.

-Oui, je crois que c'est la... La meilleure solution, hein.

-Oui bah... A tout a l'heure!

-Oui euh... A tout a l'heure!"

Je me leve et me dirige vers la porte du pas le plus calme possible apres cette nuit.

J'ai dormis avec Remus Lupin. J'ai dormis avec Remus Lupin. J'ai dormis dans les bras de Remus Lupin. J'ai dormis dans les bras de REMUS LUPIN!

J'ai dormis dans les bras de Remus Lupin et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire en me reveillant, c'est BONJOUR?

OH MON DIEU!

**P.O.V Remus: **

"Bon, les mecs, REUNION MARIVAUDESQUE D'URGENCE!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Patmol? T'as une idée pour les bonbons?

-Nan! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi je me reveille dans un lit froid! Avec QUI a-t-elle dormie?"

Mais... Mais pourquoi ils me regardent?

"-Mais... Mais pourquoi vous me regardez?

-Les autres sont formel: pas de Maïwen a leurs cotés.

-Mais... Au mien non plus! Elle a du remonté dans son dortoir!

-Inspecteur queudver?

-Présence d'un cheveux noir sur l'oreiller!

-Il est peut-etre juste sombre! J'AI les cheveux sombres!

-Mais ils font pas 60 cm de long."

Et merde.

"Alors dis-moi Remus... -Sirius s'approcha de moi avec un sourire angélique- Tu ressens QUOI pour elle exactement?"

Ce que je ressens pour elle? Je voudrais mettre son odeur sous flacon. Avoir toujours ses cheveux sous la main. Avoir encorel'occasion de la serrer contre moi au moins un milliard de fois. La plaquer contre un mur et lui rouler la pelle de sa cette nuit, j'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour que son pijama disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée.

"Mais rien du tout, je vous jure!

-Mouais... Donc ces bonbons! Queudver, Lunard, vous serez dans le camps irlandais d'ici 5 semaines..."

Ouf.

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Depuis maintenant quatre semaines que j'étais sortit du dortoir des mecs en courant a moitié, mes relations avec Remus...Stagnaient. Il avait appris que deux semaines et demi avec Tim et Peter étaient égale à deux semaines et demi avec la tribusO'Kalahan's au complet, et, certes, il y avait de quoi flippé.

En effet, la maison de mes parents étaient le lieu privilégié des fetes, ce qui en faisait également un lieu de nuisance sonore et de non-intimité sans précédent.

Bon. Check up.

Lesli, mon oncle. Va encore passé son temps à s'engueuler avec mon père sur la religion, Lesli étant un fervent pratiquantet mon père un adepte de la theorie de "La plus grosse arnaque commerciale de tout les temps des places du cirques à Rome à la vente d'eau bénite".

On arrive en pleine saison d'un tournoi de Rugby. Ce qui veut dire que le pub géré par mon père à coté de lamaison va etre plein de supporter bourrés chaque soir.

Mon dieu. Je vis dans une immense caricature de l'Irlande.

Trish, 18 ans, la grande soeur de Tim, est assez calme. Plongé dans ses études, elle se contente de hausser les épaules à haque frasque de...

Sean et Aileen, 8 ans, les adorables jumeaux qui me servent de cadet. Se retrouve régulierement confronté à la trop serieuse mais néamoins volcanique...

Leandra, ou Lea, seule enfant de la famille à avoir un prénom sorcier. Prenons en plus qu'elle a tout pris physiquementdu coté de ma mère et qu'elle ne jure que par le monde sorcier.

Nan, tres serieusement, si la moitié de la famille n'était pas moldu, je m'inquieterais.

Bref, Remus, disais-je, devait rejoindre sa futur belle-fam... Ma maison et ce des demain, et ça avait du lui provoqueune belle crise de panique vu qu'il était depuis deux jours à l'infirmerie et qu'il n'en sortirait que demain matin pour prendre le train.

"Bon, Maïwen O'Kalahan's, laisse le coté roux de ta personnalité s'exprimer et va lui lyncher sa gueule."

Cette decision prise à haute voix, je me dirige d'un pas ferme vers l'infirmerie. Pour moi, massacrer Remus Lupin, c'étaitsurtout le draguer jusqu'a ce qu'il ne comprenne plus ce qu'il fait.

"Remus? Tu es réveillé?

-Bien sur Maï, viens!"

Il a un beau sourire. Mais fatigué. Comme si il n'avait pas dormis depuis des jours.

Je m'assied sur le coin du lit et lui fait mon plus beau sourire colgate:

"Avant de venir demain, tu as des questions?

-Oui. Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenu que maintenant?

-Bah... J'avais peur que tu refuses. Je veux dire, que tu penses que passer deux semaines en ma compagnie et un truc intenable et que tu finisses par te pendre à une poutre pour échapper à tes vacances."

Mais.. Il rit! Le mufle! Mon raisonnement est pourtant sans faille!

"Maïwen, tu crois vraiment que ça me dérange de passer du temps avec toi?"

Ses yeux dorés pétillent au dessus de ses cernes, et, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps, je lui caresse la joue, arretant ma main sur son épaule nue, que je continue a effleurer des doigts.

Hum. C'est doux.

Je vois ses yeux devenir plus vif, il m'aggripe les poignets et je me retrouve sous lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser.

Je sais que j'en reve depuis des mois, mais là, quand même, il me fait un peu peur. J'ai actuelment l'impressiond d'etre unsteak bien saignant, et je commence à paniquer.

Il continue de me fixer de ses yeux jaunes, detaillant mon visage et ma gorge...

Quand l'infirmiere arrive et lui assene un coup sec de "la gazette du sorcier" derriere la tete.

"Je vous prie de l'excuser, Miss, la fievre. -dit-elle d'un ton sec-

-Pas de... Pro.. Probleme.."

Je me redresse, secouée, et je fais face à Remus, qui a l'air un tantinet surpris.

"Ma... Maïwen? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Pose la question à tes hormones, Remus. Bonsoir."

Et, drapé dans ce qui me reste de dignité, je cours dans le bureau de l'infirmiere en quete d'une potion calmante.

N'empeche, je n'aurais jamais pensé lui faire perdre la tête aussi vite. La prochaine fois, je mettrai des gants.

**P.O.V Remus: **

**Il faut voir les choses en face: ma lychantropie n'a pas finit de me pourrir la vie. Apparement, Maïwen a gobé l'explicationde la fievre, mais il n'empeche qu'elle... Boude. **

**Oui, Maïwen O'Kalahan's, face a moi dans le wagon, planqué derriere son mug, me fusille du regard et refuse de m'adresser la parole. **

**Et Sirius la tiens par les épaules en me regardant comme si c'était MOI le salaud de la bande. Lily, elle, dort sur l'épaule de James, qui affiche un air béat et ne s'occupe pas plus de moi que de son premier vif d'or, Tim me fusille du regard pour faire comme sa cousine, et Peter préfere ne pas prendre partit, ne sachant même pas de quoi il retourne. **

**Nan, vraiment, les mecs, merci. **

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, et entre une espece de mini-Maïwen, un metre quarante, cheveux parfaitement lisse à l'épaule, les traits plus fin et le regard dédaigneux. **

**Moi et les trois autres, nous echangeons un regard, et, comme à chaque fois que nous voyons une nouvelles tête, fermonsles yeux, essayons de deviner sa maison -moi je dis serpentard- puis les rouvrons et regardons le blason. Loupé, la tête des autres, ils ont eu la même supposition. Sauf Sirius, qui semble la connaitre. **

**"Tiens, Lea, qu'est-ce que tu veux? **

**-C'est LEANDRA Black! -siffle-t-elle-"**

**C'est CA la petite soeur de Maïwen? Moi qui m'imaginais une petite gamine douce et innocente au petit nez couvert de taches de rousseurs... En meme temps, a par les yeux, la ressemblance est frappante.**

**"Maïwen, on va bientot arrivé, faut qu'on aille se changer. **

**-Ah, oui. Je prend mon jean et j'arrive. **

**-Ton JEAN? **

**-Bah oui, ça fait plaisir à papa quand on s'habille moldu." **

**Lea... Leandra, pardon, renifle, et attend sa soeur et Lily qui la suivent pour aller se changer dans un compartiment libre. **

**Quand Maïwen revient, elle est habillé comme une parfaite petite moldu. Jean normal, pull noir, blouson bizarre que porte des mecs bizarres avec des cheveux bizarres sur des affiches de concert avec des noms bizarres. Les cheveux relevé en queue de cheval haute, elle n'a gardé de sorcier que ses bottes en cuir de dragon et son echarpe aux couleurs de gryffondor. **

**Lily est habillé dans le même style. Moldu, quoi. **

**Leandra, elle, à sa cape fourré et une robe de sorciere longue en laine bleu pale. Sorciere jusqu'au bout, la p'tite. **

**Moi, par diplomatie et importance du premier contact, j'ai emprunté un jean à Tim. Qu'est-ce que c'est inconfortable, ce truc! Bon, vu les mouvements limités de Tim avec son blouson, moi, je vais garder ma cape. **

**Quand nous descendons, nous passons la barriere moldus et nous retrouvons face à... Des demis-géants. **

**Deux hommes, tres grands, tres baraqués, le cheveux rouge à la Tim, l'un court, l'autre long, nous attende, avec chacunune femme du meme âge à son bras. J'identifie celui avec les cheveux courts comme étant le pere de Maïwen, vu que la femme accroché à son bras est une espece de Leandra avec 30 ans de plus. **

**"MES FILLES! **

**-TIM!" **

**Le premier roux etreint Maïwen à lui rompre la colonne vertebrale pendant que sa cadette salue sa mere plus calmement. Tim,lui, babille avec ses parents et une fille plus agée que je devine etre sa soeur. **

**Peter et moi n'en menons pas large. Maïwen m'attrape par le coude et me tire jusqu'a ses parents. **

**"Papa, Maman, Remus." **

**La femme acquiesce noblement pendant que le geant qui lui sert de mari me fusille du regard. **

**"Toi, tu touches à ma fille, je te tue.**

**-Euh... Compris, Monsieur."**

**Dois-je avouer que je n'en mene pas large? Bon, au moins, Maï me reparle. Meme si c'est pour me lancer aux lions. **

**"Je plaisante, petit! -j'ai le droit à une grande claque qui expulse l'air de mes poumons- Moi, c'est Declan, et le bigot à coté, c'est mon frêre. De toute façon, quand tu connaitras toute sa famille, tu fuiras ma petite princessecomme la peste. J'ai confiance.**

**-PAPA! **

**-Ou alors il est tres courageux et il reviendra et dans ce cas je le respecterai jusqu'a la fin de ma vie. Bon, Peter et Tim,avec Trish -il désigne la soeur de Tim- moi, Lea et Maïwen, avec Eya, le reste, avec Helen pour le Tranapage d'escorte. **

**-Transplanage, mon chéri -lui souffle sa femme-**

**-C'est la même chose! Allez, on se dépeche, le match va pas tarder à commencer!"**

**Match? Quel match? Je sens une impression de compressage, et je me retrouve dans une toute petite piece, avec toute la bande d'irlandais. **

**"Ca, mon petit -me repete le pere de Maïwen, qui n'a vraissemblablement pas envie de retenir mon prénom- c'est l'arriere salle. Je l'ai amenagé pour que Eya puisse transplaner directement au pub sans effrayer les clients."**

**Il pousse la porte, et entre dans ce qui semble etre un bar immense, à deux étages. Des sortes de boites bizarres diffusent l'image de deux quinzaines de types en maillots rayés qui chantent faux ce qui semble etre une hymne, avec au millieu une sorte de souaffle ovale. A chaque table, les clients ont le regard fixés sur les boites, des verres enormes à la main.**

**Le père de Maïwen, qui semble m'avoir pris en affection, me pousse a l'interieur d'une seconde claque solide dans le dos. **

**"Bah quoi mon petit? Tu n'as jamais vu un match de rugby? Je vais t'expliquer les regles, c'est tres simple. Une biere?"**

**Nom de dieu, mais c'est quoi cette caricature? **

**Je croise le regard mi-amusé mi-consterné de Maïwen. **

**Ces vacances vont etre longues. Tres longues.**


	12. Chapter 12

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Aaaaaaaaaah, la vie est belle...

Les vacances avaient commencées depuis une petite semaine, et, tres vite, tout le monde avait pris ses marques. Tim, Remus et Peter ont installé des matelas dans ma chambre avec leurs sacs de couchage pendant que je les nargue de mon lit deux places, et j'ai enfin convaincu ces têtes de mule de faire un tour dans le Dublin moldu, avant d'aller dans les Allées Paralleles, notre chemin de traverse à nous. Comme ça on pourra faire les courses avant le matin de noel. Parce qu'en fait, mine de rien, on est le 24.

Huuuuuuuuuuuum... Qu'est-ce que je suis bien, sous ma couette...

"DEBOUT, MARMOTTE IMPIE!"

Peter sauta sur mon lit, et me tape présentement avec un oreiller. Le traitre.

"TOI! TU ES MORT! FUIS!

-LES MECS! ELLE ME POURCHASSE!"

Je saute de mon lit et court apres Peter, negocie un virage en epingle a cheveux et passe la porte avant d'etre interrompue par... Un flash.

"C'est bon les mecs! J'ai la preuve que Maïwen O'Kalahan's, avant son thé, n'a pas apparence humaine!

-Tim...

-Vite! Duplique! Duplique!

-Gemino!"

Je vis avec horreur la photo se multiplier en 3 exemplaires sous l'effet du sortilege.

"-TRISH! TRAITRESSE! PATRICIA O'KALAHAN'S, TU MERITES LA MORT!"

J'essayais de me saisir des photos tenu en hauteur par Tim.

"VITE TRISH, L'ALBUM!"

Trish se saisit du cahier dans lequel, et malheuresement a mon initiative, nous mettons toute les photos de nos vacances communes.

"Gluperpetu! Inflaminis!"

Et ce fut avec horreur que je la vis lancer les sortileges qui m'empechaient d'arracher ou de bruler la photo qui me montrait, débarquant en courant hors de ma chambre, le cheveu rebel, la cerne dominante, le teint cadavrique et l'air psychopate.

"-Je vous hais tous.

-Allez, viens, je t'ai fait un thé!

-Y a que Remus de gentil ici!"

Je fis semblant de chouiner en me regugiant dans les bras du brun.

"-Dis moi, mon petit, je t'aime bien, mais tu vas quand même maintenir tes distances avec ma princesse!"

Je fus projetée six metres en arriere si vite que j'en tombais litteralement sur le cul.

"Mon petit! Traite la quand même avec delicatesse! Allez, viens ma puce, on va prendre le petit dejeuner!"

Et mon pere, cet homme indigne qui a pris Remus en affection et pronait tout a l'heure la delicatesse a mon egard, me balanca en travers de ses épaules comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourds qu'une pinte de Guiness.

"PAPA! REPOSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! J'AI LE VERTIGE! !"

Et il se mit a courir dans les escaliers, sous les rires peu charitables de mes faux amis.

Une fois que mon pere m'eut posé sur ma chaise, je rassemblais ma dignité en morceau et prit mon thé préparé par Remus.

Il connait mes gouts en matieres de thé. Une cuillere de menthe, eau bouillante, deux sucres et demi. Je l'ai bien formé.

"ARGH! Mais que quelqu'un me debarasse de ce DEMON!"

Le cri vient de Remus, qui vient de se faire attaquer, comme chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir, par mon adorable chat Sesame.

"Pff. T'as pas le chic avec les chats, c'est tout.

-Un CHAT? Maïwen, ouvre les yeux, c'est pas un chat, c'est un bébé puma!

-T'es jaloux, c'est tout. Parce que moi j'ai le chic avec les animaux.

-Ton chat est aussi psychopate que toi et ton chien est un abrutit.

-Peter! Ne parle pas comme ça d'Allister! Il n'aurait pas déchirer la doublure de ta veste si tu n'y cachait pas des patacitrouilles!

-Tu parles. Il est juste stupide. Il devrait savoir que la patacitrouille, c'est pas bon pour les chiens.

-C'est pas bon pour toi non plus, hein! Garçon ou fille?

-Salope."

Un enorme bruit d'enclume tombant sur les chaises voisines nous tira de nos considerations philosophique sur le ventre de Peter.

"Les enfants, pas de ce langage devant les plus jeunes!"

Mon pere, fidele a son habitude, venait de lever les jumeaux en allant les chercher dans leurs chambres et en les portant en sac à patate jusqu'a leurs chaises. Il retrousse ses manches et part avec determination traiter Lea de la même maniere.

"Je comprendrai jamais pourquoi ton pere fait tout le temps ça -me chuchote Remus, pendant que Aileen reclame un calin à Tim-

-Vieille tradition familiale. Si à 9h t'es pas levé, le pere de famille s'en charge.

-Famille de barges.

-PETER!

-Bah attend, c'est vrai! C'est pas humain! On est réveillé à l'aube!

-Feignasse."

**P.O.V Remus: **

**Nous atterissons tout les quatre, agriper à Trish, dans le local derriere le pub. Cette journée à été... Spéciale. Deja, le Dublin moldu. Maïwen a passé au bas mot trois heures pendue à mon bras, et ce sans rien perdre de sa mobilité: se pencher pour rire, faisant apparaitre les classique faussette et cheveux en mouvement. Nan, serieusement, si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais cru qu'elle me draguait. Mais... Est-ce que je la connais si bien? **

**"-Je crois que je vais etre malaaaaaaaaade! **

**-Peter, tu n'avais qu'a pas prendre autant de... Trishanips! **

**-Fish' and chips, Remus!"**

**Une Maïwen hilare était sur le point de tomber, ses multiples sacs dans les mains. **

**"-Je sais peut-etre pas prononcer les trucs moldus, mais moi, au moins, je ne reviens pas avec sept sacs differents! **

**-Que tu as galament porté, d'ailleurs! **

**-Ça va, ça va..." **

**Je me retourne, l'air bougon, mais je me sens réchaufé de l'interieur. Non, rien ne viendra gaché cette journée! Je traverse joyeusement l'allée qui sépare le pub de la maison, et me prépare psychologiquement à affronter La Tape. **

**"-Alors, mon petit, tu as aimé Berlin?**

**-Papa, un jour, tu vas lui féler les cotes. **

**-Nous parlerons plus tard, jeune fille. Tes tantes sont arrivées." **

**Pardon? Il y en a encore? **

**"-TANTE ANA! MAUREEN!" **

**Et Maïwen de se precipiter dans les bras de deux femmes... Strictement identiques. **

**"-Mon petit, Peter, laissez moi vous présentez mes soeurs... Euh... Elles... -il baisse le son de sa voix et marmonne- ne sont pas au parfum, niveau tour de passe-passe..."**

**Les deux femmes, les cheveux rouges courts, nous regardent, l'air inquisiteur. **

**La premiere est accompagné d'un grand brun, la deuxieme n'a pas d'alliance, mais est accompagné par une jeune fille blonde, d'une quinzaine d'année. **

**"-Alors Remus, Peter, voila ma cousine Jane, et la-bas, les deux petit avec Lea, c'est Stefen et Eoin!" **

**En effet, dans un coin, avec Trish, deux garçons d'une dizaine d'années parlent... Posement. **

**"-Enchanté! **

**-... **

**-Peter? -je lui met un discret coup de coude-**

**-Hein? Euh, oui, enchanté, enchanté!" **

**Peter ne quitte plus la jeune Jane des yeux, et je ne lui ai plus vue un tel regard depuis le festin d'Halloween. **

**"-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir ameliorer la table, je vais chercher les rallonges... Remus, viens m'aider..." **

**Je suis la mère de Maïwen, intrigué. Pour porter des rallonges en bois massif, Tim et ses muscles ou n'importe quel homme dans la piece, en fait, aurait mieux convenu, plutot que moi. **

**"-Et donc dis moi, Remus... Tu es dans la même maison que Maïwen, c'est ça? Tend donc les bras, je vais mettre les rallonges dessus, tu les porteras apres... **

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-Gryffondor... Une belle maison. Personnelement, j'étais à Serdaigle. Mais Maïwen est une vrai tete brulée, tout le portrait de son pere... Ce n'est pas trop lourd, dis moi?**

**-Non, non!" **

**Elle sort sa baguette et ferme la porte, et les rallonges se retrouvent appuyée contre le mur, elle me lance un sort qui m'expedie sur le plancher. Le souffle coupé, je cherche a taton ma baguette, paniqué. **

**"C'est ÇA que tu cherches?" **

**La rage deforme ses traits. **

**"-Et maintenant, tu vas tout me dire. Declan n'arrive pas à en porter plus de deux, et pourtant, il a des bras plus epais que les tiens... Oh, et quels beaux yeux tu as... QUI T'ENVOIE? QUI?**

**-Mais... Personne! Je vous jure! Personne!-**

**-Ah oui? Les mangemorts, ça te dit quelquechose, "Mon petit"? **

**-Hein? Mais... Mais vous etes malade?**

**-La faction de lycan rassemblée par Greyback... Montre moi ton bras! Tout de suite!**

**-Mais... Je ne vais pas rallier Greyback! C'est lui qui... Qui m'a...**

**-Pas d'apitoiement! Sans preuve, je n'ai aucune confiance dans les gens de TON ESPECE!"**

**Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sa baguette est juste sous ma gorge. **

**"-MONTRE TON BRAS! **

**-Tremblant, je tire ma manche. Elle m'inspecte, lance plusieurs sorts, destinés, surement, à verifier la présence de trace de magie noire. **

**Puis elle se releve et me tend une main. **

**"Tu m'excuseras, Remus, mais par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il faut proteger les siens, n'est-ce pas? J'attend mes rallonges. Une par une, de préference. Oh, et, Remus... Puisque tu es si fort... Protege donc ma tete brulée de fille ainée. " **

**Je la regarde quitter la piece, cloué sur place. Elle est calme, aristocratique... Dangereuse. **

**Malheuresement, les gens térrorisés par la guerre, rendus paranos par les morts, je n'ai pas finis d'en voir. **

**Surtout avec ma condition. Je prend la rallonge, tremblant encore, et la suit dans la salle à manger, ou elle rit avec ses belles soeurs, et se permet de me lancer un clin d'oeil complice.**

**Le diner de reveillon s'éternise, il doit etre dans les 22h, et Aileen et Sean pique du nez, jusqu'a etre soulever par leurs peres, qui les amenes sans menagement jusqu'a leurs chambres, malgré leurs protestations. **

**Maïwen se leve brusquement. **

**"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qui est pour un bon film? **

**-Moi!" **

**Maïwen me regarde avec un sourire ravie. Elle ignore que j'ai fait deux ans d'etude des moldus, et que donc, un film, je connais. Du moins la theorie. Enfin, a peu pres. **

**Ses cousines et cousins se levent avec entousiasme.**

**"Tim, Trish -Lesli toise ses enfants, l'air severe- A 23h45, dans l'entrée, pour la messe de minuit!**

**-Oui papa!" **

**Ses enfants soupirent à l'unisson, et nous suivons tous Maïwen, non sans avoir pris une bonne grosse part de buche chacun, et un stock de bonbons, tant moldu que sorciers. Il suffira de les tenir à distance des cousins O'Gayver et de Jane.**

**"Bon, alors, je propose, que dis-je, j'impose, LES MONTY PYTHON! Sacré Graal!**

**-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS! **

**-Euh... **

**-Remus? **

**-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaais!...**

**-Bien!" **

**Elle insert la... Cassete? Dans un appareil, et nous nous vautrons tous sur le tapis, les yeux fixé sur l'etang. Ou etran. Ah, oui, ecran! **

**Sentant du mouvement sur ma gauche, je me retourne et croise le regard de Maïwen, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire bizarre, et m'embrasse sur la joue. **

**Et c'est là que je me demande...**

**Est-ce que je la connais si bien que ça?**

**Et moi... Est-ce que, au final, je me connais vraiment?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oui, je sais, j'ai mis plein plein plein de temps a poster que s'en est une honte. Mais voyez vous, je poste a la base sur , qui a donc deux-trois chapitre d'avance, et je publie en meme temps. Le probleme, c'est que le chapitre 15 ne voulait pas sortir de mon cerveau. Et encore, c'est un petit chapitre de transition. En plus, je n'aime pas trop la maniere dont je redige, et pas assez de review me font perdre ma confiance en moi. NA. **

**P.O.V Remus: **

"LES CADEAUX !"

Le hurlement de harpie entra dans mon oreille gauche, traversa mon tympan, brisa mon cerveau, passa mon autre tympan, sortit par mon oreille droite et...

"REMUS! FEIGNASSE!"

Je me suis rendormis? Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, une masse non-identifié m'aterris dessus et nous nous mimes à rouler sur le sol, avant qu'elle n'arrive à m'immobiliser sur le dos, a califourchon sur moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et decouvrit sans surprise une Maiwen dont les cheveux me caressait les joues, les yeux petillants et encore noircis du maquillage de la veille.

"Allez Remus! On se leve! -elle me gratifie d'un gros bisou sur la joue-

-J'ai pas enviiiiiiiie!

-Je resterai donc LA!"

Elle pose les mains de chaque coté de ma tete et attaque l'autre joue, puis le front, puis le nez, qu'elle attaque de bisou bruyant.

"Mais! Arreteuh!"

Menton, encore joue, je ris en essayant de m'echapper, jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'arrete brusquement, et je sens un souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Je rouvre les yeux, et vois Mai, qui, les yeux ronds, s'est arrété à quelques centimetre de mes levres, immobile.

Je passe une main sur sa nuque, et, fermant les yeux, la rapproche de moi...

"Maiwen! Il arrive Re... Oh, je... je derange..."

Comme electrisé, Maiwen bondit a coté de moi, et sors de la piece. Je tourne la tête et affronte le regard narquois de Peter.

Par Merlin, mais... Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Peter n'avait pas débarqué?

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

PAR LE PORTE-JARETELLE DE MORGANE! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passer si Peter n'avait pas débarqué?

Je vais étriper ce rat!

Mais avant, les cadeaux. Ca va me calmer, tiens.

Je me precipite sur la pile de paquet, et decouvre sans surprise, dans un papier cadeau rouge et or, un sweat-shirt gryffondor a ma taille de la part de Sirius.

Puis les cadeaux et les etreintes s'enchainent.

Livres moldus de la part de mes tantes, une boite de chocolats de Peter, Livres sorcier de la part de Trish, "Le quidditch facile" de la part de Tim, "1001 sortileges pour sorciere" de ma mere, avec un joli collier en argent, et une pleine lune en pendentif. Ben tiens. Sa lychantrophobie s'est pas calmé, on dirait.

"Hum, euh, Maïwen?"

Je me retourne vers Remus, qui se dandine, géné, devant moi.

"Je... Voulais te donner ton cadeau en personne..."

RAH! Il est trop mignon! Et il a deux secondes pour m'embrasser avant que je ne l'etripe.

"Hum, merci pour le cadeau commun avec Tim, la... Tenue moldu, je vais prendre ma douche et la mettre."

Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il a disparu du paysage.

Je. Vais. Le. Decapiter.

Bon, voyons ce cadeau. Et si c'est pas une bague de fiancaille, je le lui enfonce profondement dans le...

"Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sans répondre à Tim, je grimpe l'escalier quatre à quatre, et saute dans les bras de Remus qui, enroulé dans une serviette, s'appretait a aller dans la douche.

"Euh... Maïwen?

-REM! TU ES GENIAL! GENIAL!"

Il me repousse gentiment d'une main en maintenant -malheuresement- sa serviette de l'autre et m'adresse un demi sourire.

"Je savais que je te plairais."

Puis il me fixe, baisse la tête de coté, et m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je fixe le magnifique grimoire, "Sortileges avancés à l'usage de la premiere année de formation d'auror", et je ressens un petit pincement au coeur.

Il avait trois choix, il a fait celui du milieu, et sa marque d'affection n'était rien d'autre qu'un "Restons amis."

**P.O.V Remus: **

**"PUTAIN! MAIS ELLE EST OU MAÏ-MAÏ? ON VA ETRE EN RETARD!" **

**Ca, c'est la crise de nerfs Peteresque. Il a la HANTISE du retard. **

**"REMUS, VA CHERCHER CETTE FEIGNASSE!**

**-Peter, on transplane a coté, et il est dix heures... **

**-VA LA CHERCHER!"**

**En soupirant, je me leve et me dirige vers la chambre. Je m'apprete a pousser la porte entrouverte, quand j'apercois...**

**Maïwen, une serviette autour des hanches, sa poitrine cachée par son bras tendu qui fouille son tiroir a la recherche d'habits.**

**Je me retourne et me plaque contre le mur, le souffle court, essayant de me reprendre.**

**Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu. **

**Je frappe a la porte.**

**"Deux minutes!" **

**J'attends les deux minutes requise, puis elle tire la porte vers elle. **

**"Ah, Remus, euh... Q'est-ce que tu..."**

**Avouons le, depuis noel, nos rapports étaient quelque peu... Tendus. **

**"Peter m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il est persuadé qu'on va etre en retard et.. Euh...**

**-Pendant que tu es là, tu peux m'aider a mettre mon collier?"**

**Par tendus, j'entend: Distance/ Drague. Distance/ Drague. Distance... **

**Et au moment precis, drague. **

**Son collier, je la vois le mettre seule depuis plus d'une semaine.**

**"Oui, bien sur!" **

**J'attrape le collier et regarde une nouvelle fois le pendentif. **

**Sa mere essaie de lui envoyer signaux sur signaux. **

**Maïwen est tres vive d'esprit. Pourtant, elle n'a toujours pas fait de liens avec ma lychantropie.**

**Et si... C'était parce qu'elle ne VOULAIT PAS comprendre?**

**"Remus, tu me le met, ce collier? **

**-Hein? Euh, oui, oui!" **

**Elle souleve ses cheveux, dévoilant sa nuque, et je m'empresse d'attacher la chaine en argent. **

**L'argent. Ce vieux mythe. En presence de ce qui savent, penser a faire semblant de me bruler avec. **

**"Voila!"**

**Et j'embrasse le sommet de son crane a porté de mes levres.**

**Distance, drague. Distance, drague. **

**Profité de l'instant. **

**"Merci, Rem. Au fait, cette tenue te va magnifiquement bien!" **

**Elle pose la main sur mon torse, detaillant la chemise qu'elle m'a elle-meme offerte, fais un demi-sourire, et descend l'escalier pour capturer Sesame et le fair rentrer dans sa cage. **

**Et apres cet instant, je sais qu'on ne va pas s'adresser la parole sans detourner les yeux et rougir pendant au moins quarante-huit heures.**

**Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?**


	14. Chapter 14

P.O.V Lupin:

Depuis les vacances, les journées passaient avec une rapidité et une monotonie effrayante.

Maïwen (a propos de qui, dois-je le dire? Je suis assez confus) et moi, nous continuons a jouer au chat et à la souris (Au loup et à l'agneau, m'a dit James avec un grand sourire), et cette derniere se rapprochait ENCORE PLUS de Sirius.

De deux choses l'une:

Soit il veut l'ajouter a son tableau de chasse

Soit je me trompe completement sur les attentions de Maïwen envers ma personne.

Tiens, là, il est 23h, et Sirius est partit avec la cape de James. A votre avis, avec qui il est, là? HEIN?

P.O.V Maïwen:

Je regardais les etoiles, assise sur une couverture à coté de Sirius, une tasse de thé à la main, l'autre dans celle de mon ami.

Non pas que je sorte avec lui! Mais ce geste nous rassure tout les deux.

Lui, des problemes de sa famille.

Moi, de ceux de la mienne.

Nan, franchement, ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Plusieurs attentats aveugle de la part des mangemorts ont eu lieu pres de chez moi.

Et je sais que mes tantes cherchent ma mère.

Oh, je n'ai pas peur! Je sais que les sortileges autour de la maison sont totalement inviolable. Mais elles sont capable d'attaquer en pleine gare pour recuperer Leandra, juste parce qu'elle leur ressemble, et est la plus "sorciere" de la famille. Donc, automatiquement, la seule "recuperable" à leurs yeux.

Bien sur, Lea n'en sait rien. Elle n'etait pas assez agé la premiere fois qu'on les a vu, et elle pense que ce "gentil troisieme année", Rosier, ne cherche qu'à l'aidé en DCFM.

Allez mettre en garde une fillette de onze ans à Serdaigle contre un serpentard.

Parce que OUI, tout les serpentard sont des futurs mangemorts.

Le seul en qui nous fondions un peu d'espoir, Severus, est lui aussi condamné au bucher depuis qu'il a insulté Lily.

Celui pour lequel j'ai le plus de peine, c'est Regulus.

"Regulus, c'est un nom d'etoile aussi?

-Oui, comme tout ceux de ma famille. Pourquoi cette question?

-Parce qu'il y a un nom d'etoile que je trouve beau, et j'aimerai etre sure qu'il n'est pris par aucune futur mangemort!'

Sirius m'envoya une bourrade dans les epaules.

"Du moment que c'est pas Rigel...

-Oh non, Sirius, tu deconnes!

-QUOI? Bah on n'a plus qu'a se marier ensemble alors!"

Ce disant, il passe un bras sur mes epaules et me fait son sourire de casanova.

"Hum. Faisons plutot un marché. Celui qui a un fils en premier gagne le prenom!

-Vendu!"

Nous retombons dans le silence, et continuons a regarder les etoiles.

Comme si le futur y etait ecrit.

P.O.V Remus:

"Lunard, ça va?

-OUI.

-Tu regardes quoi?"

Je regarde deux chevelures de jais, dont le possesseur de l'une passe un bras possessif autour des epaules de la propriétaires de l'autre.

"RIEN!"

Je pars, furieux, et attrape Maïwen par le bras, avant de la pousser dans une salle de classe vide. Je la suis et la verouille de l'interieur.

"Putain, mais à quoi tu joues?"

Je la vois masser son bras, et un bref remord m'envahit. Parce que j'ai un peu trop sérré. Mais faut mettre deux trois choses au clair, nom d'une fourrure mitée!

"A quoi TOI tu joues? Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que Sirius collectione les filles! Et toi, tu le laisse se comporter avec toi comme en terrain concquis!"

Je vis la colere dans ses yeux noisettes.

Je vis la crispation de ses poings.

BAF!

Par contre, la baffe, elle, je l'avais pas vu venir.

"TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI? PREMIEREMENT! Je ne SORS PAS avec Sirius! On est ami, proche et il est le SEUL a pouvoir et a VOULOIR, et OUI, c'est toi que je vise, comprendre certaines choses! Deuxiemement...

-Parce que tu crois que je suis le seul a ne pas vouloir comprendre des trucs, peut-etre?"

C'est sortit tout seul, et la main qui arrive sur ma gorge me prouve que j'aurais du la fermer.

"DEUXIEMEMENT, DISAIS-JE! Si, parce que une belle matinée d'hiver, tu as PRESQUE eu le courage de m'embrasser, tu crois avoir le droit de me faire une scene de jalousie, TU TE TROMPES!

-J'espere que j'ai mal entendu.

-Oh non, tu as tres bien entendu! ET... ET!"

Et elle fond en larme.

Quel abrutit.

Me coltiner les gens furieux devient, avec le temps, une habitude.

Mais là, c'est deux fois en deux mois mon meilleur ami qui s'en prend à moi.

"Je voudrais juste savoir, Remus, pourquoi j'ai récupéré Maïwen en pleine crise.

-Crise, crise... Elle pleurait juste!

-JUSTE? Mec, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle est emotionellement instable et que ça aurait pu dégénérer en crise d'angoisse ou de panique? Qu'elle est partit pour ne plus dormir pendant des nuits entieres?"

Son ton froid m'enerve par dessus tout.

"Tu pourras continuer a la rejoindre, comme ça.

-JE ME FAIS DU SOUCIS POUR ELLE!

-TU TE PREND POUR SA MERE?"

Et je quitte le dortoir, en colere contre lui, contre moi, contre Maïwen et ses cheveux qui dansent, ses yeux qui brillent, son odeur de fruit, et son esprit si femininement tordu que j'ai renoncé à la comprendre. Et j'encorcele mon oiseau de papier pour qu'il monte dans son dortoir lui dire à quel point je suis désolé, et à quel point, aussi, j'ai besoin d'un calin.

Parce que tordue ou pas, Maïwen aime les calins de reconciliations.

Je me perd dans mes pensées, me demande comment me reconcilié avec Sirius, quand je recois un missile embaumant la mangue dans les bras. Son poid me vide de mon souffle, et je m'adosse au mur pour ne pas tomber.

On reste quelques secondes comme ça, peut-etre quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne me demande, d'une petite voix:

"Je peux dormir avec toi?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir, bande de petits chanceux! **

**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit (ou pas, fallait reviewer pour les infos croustillantes), mes estimés lecteurs de fanfic-fr ont deux chapitres d'avance sur vous. Mais aujourd'hui, a raison du couplage des chapitre 15 et 16 (parce qu'ils sont ridiculement courts) et de la publication avancé du chapitre 17 (qui sera pour vous le 16, même moi qui suis en L j'ai réussi a calculer ça), VOUS ALLEZ LES RATTRAPER! **

**Chantez, dansez, estimés lecteurs de ! L'injustice n'est plus! **

**Je tiens également à remercier mes fidèles revieweuses (et revieweurs, qui sait? Si vous étés bruns, 1m80 et aimez le hard rock, contactez moi.) qui m(ont encouragé et sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu enfanter (dans la douleur) ces chapitres mirobolants. **

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas infaillible (si si, j'vous jure!) et que vous avez le droit de me faire remarquer mes -nombreuses- fautes d'orthographe. **

**Enjoy! **

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Je me degageais doucement des bras de Remus, passablement frustrée. Nan mais oh! Mettre un T-shirt pour "preserver ta pureté, Maï!"... Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui foutre une beigne.

Et apres, encore une autre. Jamais deux sans trois!

"Vais t'tuer -je marmonne-

-Euh... Bonjour a toi aussi, Maïwen!"

Oh. Euh. Ah.

"Oh. Euh.

-Ah?

-Tu commences a trop bien me connaitre."

D'un coup de pied, je le jette a bas de son lit et m'etire de tout mon long.

"AIEUH!

-Ca, c'est pour avoir mis un pi... C'est pour avoir pensé que je sortais avec Sirius!

-Rancuniere. "

Il se leve en se massant le bas du dos.

"-Putain, Maïwen, je me suis coupé en tombant -rala-t-il"

Il regarde sa hanche, où apparait effectivement un petit filet de sang et...

Enleve son t-shirt.

Oh, yeah.

"Ou tu vas pour les vacances, Maï?

-Une semaine chez moi, une semaine chez Lily. Et la fete de James à la fin des vacances, bien sur."

Je secoue discretement mes cheveux. Ayant entendu Remus marmonné "Mangue" toute la nuit, je ne peux que déduire qu'il est sensible à la-dite odeur.

"-Et toi?

-Tout chez moi. Mes parents me reclament, et ça sera plus facile pour... Pour certaines choses.

-Hum hum... Comme la drague d'une petite voisine, par exemple?

-Tu sais que tu as l'air d'une psychopate? Et COMMENT tu sais que j'ai une voisine?

-On se renseigne. Mais cette Maggie n'est pas pour toi.

-Et comment tu sais ça?...

-Elle est blonde et elle fait trois bonnets de plus que moi.

-Alors?"

Je le regarde, effarée.

"ET ALORS? Mais ALORS, c'est le MAL!"

(ndlr: Oui, je suis brune et je fais du A. On apelle ça la discrimination.)

"Maï... -il secoue la tête, amusé- Au faite, Tim ne va pas chez Peter?

-Non. Tim et lui ont eu une dispute de vieux couple. Apparement, Peter, quand il n'est pas avec vous, passe le temps qu'il passait avec Tim avec des personnes de l'avis de Tim peu recommandable. Vu que c'est un sociopathe doublé d'un agoraphobe, et qu'il begaie en voulant donner les noms, je suspecte les deux tiers de Poudlard -je sourie- Sinon, pret pour les examens?

-Oui, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide en sortilège.

-C'est OK, si tu m'aide en DCFM.

-C'est OK, si j'ai le droit de venir à ton anniversaire."

Touchée! Ne pas montrer que tu rougie, lancer le bouclier capillaire!

Je passe mes cheveux en rideau devant mon visage.

"Ce sera à Poudlard et apres les vacances, abrutit!

-Je voulais dire... -il inspire- juste tout les deux. Enfin euh non, je veux dire, entre ami, mais euh enfin je... Merde. Bref. Entre pote. Je voudrais te montrer... Quelquechose.

-J'ai déja vu ton torse, j'aurais droit au reste?"

Ah, merde, il est choqué. Rattraper le coup, vite!

"Euh... Je vais me taire je crois. Bon, je dois aller voir Sirius, qu'il m'aide en métamorphose!"

Je lui colle un bisou sur la joue, et file à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**P.O.V Remus: **

""J'ai deja vu ton torse, j'aurais droit au reste?""

Bah merde. La prochaine fois que je veux amener quelqu'un feter son anniversaire aux trois balais en passant par le passage du miroir, je lui dirais clairement!

**P.O.V Maïwen : **

"Maï!

-Quoi?"

Je danse, je danse, je danse. La fete de Sirius et James, pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier, est...

Une tuerie.

Avec peut-etre, je dis bien peut-etre, un peu trop d'alcool.

"Maï, si je t'embrasse, tu fais quoi?

-Je te met une beigne Sirius!"

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, me rattrape par la taille.

"Ca vaut le coups, nan?"

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Sirius se penche sur moi et me donne le baiser dont reve les trois quarts de Poudlard.

J'ai comme l'impression de faire une connerie.

**P.O.V Remus:**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir à cette soirée.

Je le savais. Je le SAVAIS.

Je la vois l'embrasser, puis lui mettre un pain en rigolant, lui l'attraper par la taille, insister, elle lui donne une gentille claque.

Je vois ces yeux se tourner vers moi. S'agrandirent.

Et je cours vers la chambre d'ami.

OoOOoOoOoooooOOoOoOoOooOoO

"Merde, Rem! On a un probleme!

-...

-Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous tout seul ici?

-...

-T'es fatigué par la pleine lune?

-Casse toi, James.

-Remus, t'es le seul a connaitre des sortileges de soin, t'as fété tes 17 ans la semaine derniere, et on a une Maïwen en pleine crise!

-Qu'elle. Aille. Se faire. Foutre.

-J'ai loupé un épisode?"

*Ca, c'est pour avoir pensé que je sortais avec Black!* *On est amis, merde! Juste amis!*

Et moi, je suis un labrador.

"Rem, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

-JAAAAAAMES! Je me suis pris un rateau! JE ME SUIS PRIT UN RATEAU!

-Attend, Sirius, attend, on a un probleme.

-Mais Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!

-Plus tard, Sirius, plus tard.

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis euh!

-Je rentre, les mecs. Je suis... Fatigué.

La rentrée était hier. Maïwen et Lily on fait le voyage dans un autre compartiment, et Sirius continue a parler à Maïwen. Dois-je dire à cette derniere que Sirius a ajouté son nom sur la longue liste des filles n'ayant pas provoqué le déclic voulu? Quoique comme il l'a dit lui même "J'ai a peine eu le temps d'un smack, tu parles d'un jugement!"

Maïwen a dit qu'elle viendrait me voir ce soir. Elle m'a attraper par l'épaule, m'a regardé dans les yeux, et a dit d'une voix seche: "Salle commune. Une heure du mat'. Faut qu'on parle, Rem."

J'ai dégagé mon bras, je suis partit sans dire un mot. Et maintenant, j'attend.

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Je reste devant le miroir. J'hésite. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il soit dans la salle commune, et mes cernes me hurlent que j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Mais je suis à gryffondor, au nom de Merlin!

Je descend et le vois, assit face au feu. Je sers mes bras sur le T-shirt trop grand des Harpies' guitars et je fais un pas en avant. Mon pied s'emmele dans mon jogging trop grand et... Je me casse la gueule dans un grand fracas.

Il se retourne et me regarde, avant de se detourner.

Ma parole, il boude!

"Rem, tu... Tu boudes?"

Il se retourne, le visage dur.

"Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici, Maïwen?"

Bon. Rester calme. Souffler. Envoyer le petit speech que tu as préparé. Rem, je suis désolée, ce que tu as vu c'etait une erreur de boisson, et le seul que j'aime, c'est toi, et...

"Rem, je suis...

Il garde son regard froid. Je sens mes pensées s'embrouiller, je ne peux plus, je...

"PUTAIN REM! J'ETAIS BOURREE, J'EN POUVAIS PLUS! DEPUIS NOEL, J'ATTENDAIS QUE TU TE BOUGES LE CUL, ET TOI, TOI, TU TE CONTENTES DE REGARDER LES CHOSES BOUGER SANS FAIRE UN GESTE! OUAIS, J'AI EMBRASSE SIRIUS PARCE QUE J'ETAIS SOUL! QUE CELLE QUI, PETEE, N'A JAMAIS ROULE DE PELLE A SON MEILLEUR AMI ME JETTE LE PREMIER BOTRUC! TU VEUX QUE JE ME RECURVITE LA BOUCHE, PEUT-ETRE?"

**P.O.V Remus: **

**"TU VEUX QUE JE ME RECURVITE LA BOUCHE, PEUT-ETRE?" **

**Maïwen hurle devant moi, les larmes dévalant ses joues. **

**"Maïwen...'**

**Mais... Mais elle s'est lancée le sort, cette abrutit! **

**"MAÏ!" **

**Elle commence à s'étouffer, et je lui lance un sort. Le savon s'évanouit, à par quelques bulles qui s'échappe encore dans une quinte de toux.**

**"Maïwen..."**

**J'essaie de cacher mon debut de fou-rire. Je croyais qu'on devait avoir une discussion serieuse... Mais je crois qu'avec elle, c'est impossible.**

**"Maïwen... Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu te sens obligée de m'expliquer tout ça!" **

**Maïwen, redressée, me regarde avec des yeux ronds. **

**"Remus... Ma parole... Mais t'es con ou quoi?" **


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila votre deuxième chapitre! *lance des pétales de rose sur son chemin* **

**Tout amateur de grosse guimauve, s'abstenir. Le hard rockeur brun (finalement, blond, ça passe aussi.) ne s'est toujours pas manifesté, je fais une crise d'amûr. Et ça se ressent dans la fic. J'aurais vu plus bestiale, plus salle de classe vide pleine de toile d'araignée, mais mon cerveau de midinette a prit le dessus. Vous étés pas dispensés de review pour autant, hein! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.O.V Remus: **

Hum... Depuis trois jours que je me suis "expliqué" avec Maïwen, les phrases tournent dans ma tête. Devant mon mustimes, elle a soupiré, tournés les talons en balançant un "Les mecs!" et est remonté dans son dortoir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé la voir aussitot, des le lendemain matin, me diriez vous? C'est simple. Maïwen+pénurie de sommeil+ penurie de thé+ temps humide d'avril, égal...

'Pffff! Elle sort quand de l'infirmerie, Maïwen?

-Quand elle en aura finit avec sa bronchite.

-Mais je m'ennuie, moi!"

La remarque de Sirius lui vaut un coussin en plein visage de la part d'un James offusqué.

"Dit tout de suite que je te soule, Patmol!

-C'pas ça Jamesie... Mais tant qu'elle est là, mes exs ne reviennent pas à la charge..."

En effet, la derniere qui a essayé a traité Maïwen de salope. Maïwen venait de finir son bouquin de sortilege à l'usage des aurores (premiere année) et, si ses non-capacités en metamorphose me laisse dubitatif, je dois avouer que son sortilege de momification etait magnifiquement éxécuté: trois heures pour réhydrater la bête.

"On pourra la visiter demain.

-PFFFFFFFF. Elle sera sortit pour son anniversaire, au moins?

-Oui, Sirius, oui.

-Bon. Parce que je m'emmerde, moi.

-Faux-frère. Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est passé Peter?

-Aucune idée.

-Nop.

-Qu... Qu... Qu.. Quedal.

-Tiens, salut Tim.

-...

-...

-...

-Il pleut, y a rien à faire, et je m'emmerde.

-Ta gueule, Patmol!

-Han, je sais! On pourrait aller repeindre les murs des cachots en rose!

-Et mettre de la dentelle autour des torches!

-Je m... M... Marche!

-Ah non Tim! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!

-Remus, ne contrarie pas de si nobles instincts! T'en es?

-Juste pour verifier que vous ne vous en prenez pas a Severus -dis-je dans l'ombre d'un sourire-

-Bon, alors on y va!"

James saute, baguette en main, et cours vers le portrait avant de s'arreter d'un coup.

"Au fait... Quelqu'un aurait de la dentelle?"

"Joyeux anniversaire Maï!"

Je lui plaque un bisou sur les cheveux. Tiens, elle a changé de shampoing. Grenadine?

"Merci, Rem. Mais je suis encore contagieuse, tu sais.

-Contagieuse ou pas... -je prend une grande inspiration- ce soir, 19h30, devant le portrait de la grande salle!"

Elle me regarde, de ses grands yeux aussi cernés que les miens, et m'offrent un sourire pâle.

Et beh, si on se marie, ça va etre beau.

...

Du calme. On ne va pas se marier. Deja, l'emmener sortir, peut-etre l'embrasser, et l'embrasser encore jusqu'a ce qu'elle decouvre ma lychantropie.

Ouais, déjà, l'emmener sortir.

"Je vois que Sirius t'as déjà offert son cadeau!"

En effet, Maïwen est enroulé dans une écharpe (remplie de trous, Sirius a tenu à la tricoter lui même) rouge vif, deux grand 1 doré de chaque coté.

"Euh... C'est pourquoi les 1, par contre?

-Oh ça? -elle rit, de ce rire pale post-maladie que je connais trop bien. Je l'entend de ma bouche a chaque blague que fait Sirius apres la pleine lune.- Il parait qu'etre la premiere fille à lui mettre un rateau merite une décoration!

-Ah."

Non. Reagis mieux. Reagis mieux.

"Je t'ai apporté un thé!"

Je lui tend ma propre tasse, en esperant qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'elle est deja au tiers vide.

"Euh... J'ai oublié le sucre, par contre...

-Oh, t'inquiete pas pour ça, j'en ai toujours sur moi."

Ah. D'accord.

**P.O.V Maïwen: **

Bon. Il est en retard, là.

J'ai fait l'effort de me maquiller les yeux, merde! Enfin, je le fait d'habitude, mais là, il est droit. Bordel de goule.

"Maïwen?"

Oh. Pincez-moi, je reve. Remus, en chemise, une fleur a la main, et l'air aussi géné que si il devait avouer son penchant pour les chevres a son grand oncle integriste.

"Euh... Je voulais faire les choses a la moldus, alors, euh...

-C'est... C'est super, Remus, Merci!"

Je prend la fleur en rougissant et en maudissant mon jean élimé, mon pull noir informe et mon echarpe a trous.

"Euh... Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon dortoir!"

Je cours dans l'escalier et deboule dans la chambre.

"LILY! TES COLLANTS NOIRS ET UNE BROSSE A CHEVEUX! VITE!"

Je saute dans une robe-pull noir, enfile les collants en quatrieme vitesse, met ma plus belles cape et des botinnes et passe un coups de brosse dans mes cheveux. Le chignon vite-fait, ce sera un autre jour.

"JE TE LE REVAUDRAIS, LILY!" je crie en dévalant l'escalier en sens inverse.

Remus a vraiment fait les choses a la moldus. D'abord, le ciné (il a reussi a trouver un ciné dans un village sorcier. Quand même. Des nés-moldus qui le tienne: ça marche pas super fort, et c'est bardé de protection anti-mangemort, mais quand meme!) et là, il m'emmene prendre un chocolat chaud dans un café paummé. Merci seigneur, ce n'est pas un adepte de madame piedodu.

"Tu a repris des couleurs, c'est bien."

Il m'offre son sourire chaleureux, et ses yeux dorés se font tous doux face à moi.

Je rougis encore plus et baisse les yeux... Pour trouver un petit paquet à coté de ma tasse.

Je l'ouvre, et trouve une petite boite a bijoux, contenant un petit bracelet en argent.

"Remus, mais... Mais t'es malade?" Je souffle

-C'est pas un gros truc! ça c'est une base: apres, c'est a toi que ça va couter cher pour acheter les petites amulettes qui s'accrochent autour!"

Je lui tire la langue et l'attache autour de mon poignet.

"Tiens, ça c'est de la part de James, d'ailleurs. Et celui là de Lily. Ils ont reussit a faire un cadeau commun, tout n'est pas perdu!" Plaisante-t-il

Je souris, et prend le petit lion rouge qui gesticule et le M argenté pour les accrocher au bracelet.

"Par contre, faut faire la morale au lion longtemps avant d'entrer dans le monde moldu. Je crains qu'il ne soit hyperactif."

J'éclate de rire, et il apelle la serveuse pour demander l'addition, sans me quitter des yeux.

Bon. Je crois que tant qu'à etre dans la guimauve jusqu'aux yeux...

J'attrape la main qu'il a laissé sur la table.

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoO

Je rentre dans la salle commune, apres dix bonnes minutes a courir dans le chateau et à nous planquer dans les coins pour ne pas nous faire prendre apres le couvre-feu.

La, on est face à face dans la salle commune, et disons le, comme des cons.

"Bon ben...

-Tu devrais aller dormir, tu tiens plus debout!

-Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je devrais faire... Enfin...

-Bonne nuit Maï..."

Il m'offre le sourire doux qui ne l'a pas quitté de la soirée. Et qui contraste (agreablement) avec l'air boudeur/géné des derniers mois.

Je passe les bras autour de son cou et enfouie mon visage contre son epaule, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je recule ma tête et embrasse la comissure de ses levres.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé, par contre, qu'il mettrait une main de chaque coté de mon visage et m'embrasse doucement.

Je met les mains sur sa taille, profite du baiser, remonte une main -Bonne nuit, Remus." dans ses cheveux, descend l'autre sur sa hanche. Me plaque contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se recule en rougissant.

"Bonne nuit, Maïwen.

Et, apres un dernier sourire, on monte dans nos dortoir.

Merlin, une soirée de film moldu a l'eau de rose.

Et mieux que tout: J'AI obtenu le tout premier baiser de Remus Lupin.

Appelez-moi Dieu.

**P.O.V Remus: **

**La scene de la veille tourne encore en boucle dans ma tête. **

**Mais je n'ai aucune hésitation, a la porte de mon dortoir, sur la conduite à adopter. **

**Apres tout, il faudra bien faire comprendre à Sirius, un jour ou l'autre, que Maïwen, c'est chasse gardée. Encore plus maintenant. **

**C'est d'un pas décidé que je descend dans la salle commune, récupere mes amis dans la salle commune pour descendre dans la grande salle. **

**Arrivé là, je vois Maiwen qui détourne le regard, génée. Comme si elle ne savait pas quelle conduite adoptée. **

**Je marche vers elle, inspire un bon coup, et, soulevant délicatement son menton, l'embrasse devant toute la grande salle. **

**Oh milieu des "Ooooooooh" des "Han, elle etait pas avec Sirius elle?" (NON.) et des "Bah c'est pas trop tot!" plus ou moins Jamesien, plus ou moins bégayé, je me prend à penser que**

**oui messieur, la "jeune irlandaise, avec le caractere de merde mais le beau petit..." est prise. Et le premier que j'entend la redéfinir comme ça se prendra mon poing dans la gueule. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se dire ça en toute légitimité, je me dis en quittant ses levres, aussi rouge qu'elle, et en m'asseyant le plus dignement possible. **

**Ce qui m'inquiete, ce n'est pas sa reaction à elle, non. **

**C'est le bruit de verre brisée quand je l'ai embrassé, et qui ne venait pas de Sirius. **


End file.
